


Destiel Drabbles

by PerditionRaiser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditionRaiser/pseuds/PerditionRaiser
Summary: Originally posted on fanfiction.net but here is a set of Destiel oneshots that are actually way longer then drabbles but still fun.  Enjoy.





	1. Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> most of these are AU but not all of them will be. send in requests!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is accident prone and Cas is a medical student.

Cas was sitting at his desk when there was a loud thump and then the door of his dorm room slammed.  His roommate, Sam Winchester, stalked inside angrily and huffed loudly when he sat on his bed. 

            “Are you okay?” Cas asked wearily, leaning to the side to see his friend around his computer screen. 

Sam looked up at him like he had forgotten that Cas was even there.  Sam shook his head and smiled slightly, “Yeah sorry for the racket Cas.” 

Cas shrugged.  It was only the second week of school but Cas and Sam were getting along great. 

            “It’s not a problem.” Cas assured him, and then stood, “I’m heading to the coffee shop down street, would you like anything?” 

Sam looked up, he was rubbing his hand like he’d punched a wall, “Oh um, no thanks Cas.” 

Cas nodded and left.  When he got to the coffee shop it was mostly empty, aside from the barista and a man in the corner icing his face with a bag of frozen raspberries. 

            “Cassie!” the barista, also Cas’ older brother Gabriel, greeted him much too enthusiastically.  It seemed to bother the man in the corner who winced when Gabriel shouted. 

            “Hello Gabriel,” Cas replied unamused. 

            “You’re regular?”

Cas nodded.  Just as Gabriel was turning to make it the man in the corner spoke up, “Hey Gabe, this bag’s starting to melt, think I get can another one?”

            “Sure thing,” Gariel went into the back quickly and returned with another bag, this time frozen blueberries, “Hand this to him Cassie?” Cas rolled his eyes, took his coffee and the bag of frozen berries and strode to the man in the corner. 

            “Here you are.” Cas said sliding them onto the table. 

            “Uh thanks,” the man asked surprised that it wasn’t Gabriel who brought them over.  He removed the raspberries from his face and set them on the table where they sat to continue melting into a puddle.  Cas was shocked by the bruise that was forming to the man’s cheek bone.  His cheek bone was very swollen and there was a gash just under the bruise. 

Cas sat down without invitation, leaned over the table, and stopped the man from resting the frozen blueberries onto his face so that he could examine the wound. 

            “Um excuse me buddy, but you’re harshin’ my healing process.” 

Cas’ eyebrows furrows and he squinted at the man and removed himself from the man’s personal space.

            “It looks like you’ve been hit by a baseball bat.”

The man chuckled, “More like my little brother’s massive baseball mitt fist.”

            “He must be very strong, and have very large hands, this wound is extraordinary.  The damage alone should be looked at by a doctor, I’m surprised you’re not unconscious.” 

The man leaned back and rose an eyebrow on the side of his face that wasn’t swollen, “Well I have a hard head.  You a doctor or somethin?” 

Cas shook his head, “Nurse, currently going to med school.” 

He took a gulp of his coffee and ignored the burn as it went down his throat.  The side of the man’s face that wasn’t swollen was very beautiful.  His bone structure could be considered perfect and his green eyes were remarkable. 

            “Don’t you need to go to med school before you become a nurse?”

Cas shook his head again, “After a year in med school you can be an intern.  I volunteer at the hospital here.” 

            “Huh I’m surprised I haven’t seen you there,” the man shrugged, “I’m a tad accident prone.” 

            “I moved here two weeks ago, for the start of the school year.  Transfer.”

The man stood and dropped the melting bags of fruit on the counter, “See yah around Doc.”

Cas nodded.  He’d only taken one sip of his coffee and it was starting to get cold.  Gabriel returned to the counter and frowned at the soggy fruit, “God dammit.  He probably left a watermark on my table.”

Cas rolled his eyes and then left the shop as well.  He didn’t feel like listening to his brother bitch about situations that he’d put himself into. 

-x-

The man from the coffee shop wasn’t lying when he said he was accident prone.  Three nights after Cas met him he walked into the emergency room around four in the afternoon in a bloody white t-shirt.  He was holding what looked like a flannel bunched over his left shoulder blade. 

His boots left scuff marks on the white tile floor and his bow legged swagger was off because he was leaning to keep pressure on whatever wound was on his back.  Cas watched as Pam, the secretary rolled her eyes and smiled.     

            “Hiya Pam, how’s it goin?” 

            “Ya know handsome, you should just set up a tab here.” 

The man shrugged, “I only come in when I really need it sweetheart.” 

She laughed, “So all the time?”

            “You’d be surprised at how much I can take care of on my own.” 

She laughed again, “Let me get someone on call.” 

Cas new it was gonna be him, there were only a couple of them here this late in the day and he was the only one who wasn’t busy. 

Pam picked up the phone and hit the intercom button, “Novak to the front desk, Novak.” 

The man leaned against the counter, cringing slightly when he bumped his shoulder a little.  Cas walked over a moment later. 

            “Cas, angel, take care of handsome for me?” 

He nodded, “Sure thing Pam,” Cas turned and rose an eyebrow at the man, “Hello again.” 

The man walked down the hall with him to the nearest empty room. 

            “Hey Doc, long time no see.”

            “I am not a doctor, I’m a nurse and my name is Castiel.” 

The man smiled, “My name isn’t handsome, it’s Dean, Pam’s just a flirt.” 

            “Remove your shirt.” Cas said as he put on some gloves. 

            “Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?”

Cas looked over to see a wicked smirk on Dean’s face.  The bruise from a couple days before was not swollen anymore but it was very dark and the gash had scabbed over. 

            “Just do as I say please?”

Dean smiled wider, “I’m pretty sure it’s stuck to my back.”

            “Alright, sit still.” Cas cut the shirt from Dean’s torso and examined the wound on his shoulder blade. 

It was a deep gash that was about five inches long, and most definitely needed stitches. 

            “You’re going to need stitches, and it won’t fully heal for a couple weeks at least.” Cas told him as he cleaned the wound, “How did this happen?” 

He listened as Dean explained that the hoods of cars were very sharp and also that one of his coworkers was very stupid. 

            “You’re going to have to come back to get these removed.” Cas told him as he tucked his bloody flannel the back pocket of his jeans. 

Dean shrugged and then furrowed his brows as Cas starting feeling around his face and lifting his eyelids. 

            “I thought you might have a concussion.”

Dean pulled away and waved him off as he stood, “Nah, it went away.” 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Clean that in the shower, and if your concussion returns, and I suspect that it might, take ibuprofen twice a day.” 

            “Thanks Doc, see yah around.” 

-x-

A week and a half later Dean was fixing Sam’s car for him and the kid had left to go to the bathroom.  They had just ran the engine a couple times but Dean figured it might’ve been long enough.  He reached in to remove a cylinder but it was still hot and he shouted and dropped the cylinder on his driveway with a loud clink. 

Sam returned a minute later and frowned at him, “Seriously Dean I was gone for like two minutes.” 

            “I’m fine,” Dean waved him off, “The cylinder was a little hot.”

            “Let me see your hand.”

            “What? No.”

            “Dean come on—“

            “Sammy chill I’m okay.”

Sam ignored him and grabbed his brother’s hand anyways, “Dean this is a bad burn, you need to get this checked out.”

            “Sam, I already have like three more hospital bills that I need to pay.” 

            “Well burn cream and an ace bandage isn’t gonna make that go away, so figure it out.” 

Reluctantly Dean left Sam at his house and headed to the ER.  Pam sent him into the nearest room and he hopped onto the examination table and swung his clunky booted feet back and forth while he waited for a nurse. 

When Cas walked in Dean couldn’t help but smile.  He was growing fond of the nerdy guy. 

            “Well aren’t you _not_ a surprise,” Cas said when he entered, there was a small smirk on his lips. 

            “Sup Doc, figured I’d come down for a visit.” 

Dean didn’t miss Cas roll his eyes, “What’ve you done now?” 

Dean held up the palm of his hand to show Cas the nasty burn.  Cas took Dean’s hand gingerly in both of his and brought it right to his face so that he could examine it more closely.  Dean thought Cas’ hands felt nice, they were soft. 

            “What did you even touch?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and looked sheepishly at Cas, “I was trying to remove a cylinder from Sammy’s car because I was fixin his engine and it hadn’t cooled off yet.” 

Cas nodded and began shuffling about the room for supplies, “Sammy?” he asked keeping the small talk going. 

            “He’s my little brother.” 

            “The one that punched you in the face?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, “Yup that’s the one.” 

            “How nice of you to help him after he walloped you like the Hulk.” 

Dean laughed again, “It wasn’t any big thing, just how we argue sometimes.  Nothing serious, I love that kid to death, and he can’t fix a car for shit.” 

Cas began to gently clean the burn.  Dean winced because it stung but kept still.  After he cleaned it he cut away the skin that was sticking up and peeling away then applied some burn cream and wrapped it with gauze. 

            “Here is some more gauze and burn cream, re wrap it and apply the cream until it the skin is no longer raw.” 

            “That’s it?” Dean scoffed, “I could’ve done that.” 

            “You probably wouldn’t have been able to clean the burn properly and then it would have gotten infected,” Cas pointed out. 

            “Yeah, yeah.”  Dean hopped down and headed for the door, “See yah around Doc.”

            “Hopefully this time it’ll be at the coffee shop instead of the emergency room.” Cas offered and Dean chuckled down the hallway. 

When Dean got back to his house about an hour later Sam was sitting on the hood of his car drinking a beer.  Dean waved his gauze covered hand in greeting. 

            “What’re you smiling for?” Sam asked hopping of the hood and walking over to him. 

Dean shrugged, “No reason.”

            “Dean, you hate hospitals, you have a hot nurse or something?”

            “You could say that,” Dean smirked. 

            “You snag her number?”

            “Nah, didn’t ask him for it.”

            “Him?” Sam rose both his eyebrows. 

            “A hot nurse is a hot nurse Sammy.”

Later that night Sam returned to his college dorm room to find Cas still awake. 

            “I’m surprised you’re awake Cas, don’t you have class in the morning?” 

            “Yes, but I had work today so I haven’t had time to work on my paper yet.”

Sam nodded and huffed a loud satisfied sigh when he plopped himself on his bed, “My brother may be an idiot but he sure is a great cook.”

            “Well while you dined on homecooked food I ate hospital food for lunch, I’ve gotta say though not much different from the cafeteria here.” Cas said with a snort. 

Sam chuckled, “I’m gonna hit the hay, you can keep your light on, it won’t bother me.” 

-x-

For the next two weeks Dean returned to the hospital three more times.  Once with two broken fingers and the need for a splint, once for stitches on his left hand and once for pulling his hamstring. 

He asked for Cas every time. 

Dean was really starting to like this Castiel Novak guy.  He looked cute in scrubs, he was always very gentle with Dean’s injuries, and he knew how to take a joke.  Not to mention he took every strangled effort of Dean’s flirting in stride. 

Dean remained unhurt for the next couple of weeks after that.  He was psyched because his paycheck wasn’t going to hospital copays but he missed chatting up his messy haired nurse.  His?  Cas wasn’t really his, but Dean liked to think of him as his own nurse, even the idea of Cas treating other people made Dean a little jealous. 

Dean was standing in front of his bathroom mirror trying to examine the stitches on his back.  They had started itching because the wound was almost completely healed but Dean didn’t want to pay to have them removed if he didn’t have to even if he did want to see Cas.  

He pulled out his cellphone and called Sam. 

            _“Dean?”_ his brother answered. 

            “Hey Sammy, you busy right now?” 

            _“Well I’m trying to finish a take home exam—“_

Dean cut him off, “Think you could do me a favor?”

            “ _What?”_ Dean could feel Sam roll his eyes. 

            “I need you to remove the stitches from my back for me.”

            _“What? Seriously?  Ew.”_

            “Come on Sammy, please?  I don’t wanna pay for it.”

_“Fine, bring a coffee and I’ll do it.”_

            “Deal.”

-x-

Then for about another two weeks Cas saw nothing of Dean at the hospital.  He was glad that Dean wasn’t constantly getting himself injured but he couldn’t hide his disappointment when Dean failed to arrive at Pam’s desk every time he went to work. 

The man never failed to make Cas happy, even with his terrible pickup lines and terrible stubbornness. 

Then Cas walked into his brother’s coffee shop to find Dean receiving two coffees from Gabriel at the counter.  He wondered who the second coffee was for. 

             
            “Cassie!  Long time no see little bro.” Gabriel smiled at him as he handed Dean his coffee.

            “Hello Gabriel,  I saw you yesterday.” Cas deadpanned. 

Dean turned around and smiled when he heard Cas’ voice, “Little bro?” he asked. 

            “Oh hello Dean, and yes Gabriel is my older brother.”

            “The hotter of the Novaks, if I must say so myself.” Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows. 

            “You’re the only one that says so Gabe,” Dean said with a chuckle, “How yah been Cas?  I haven’t seen you in a while, which is a good thing I guess.” 

            “The hospital’s been pretty slow without you but I’m glad you’re not severely injured.” Cas replied with a smile, “I’ve been good though, thank you.  And you Dean?”

The taller man shrugged picking up the two coffees, “Same old same old, aside from the hospital trips.  I gotta run though. See yah around Doc, by Gabe.”  And Dean left the coffee shop with a jingle of the bell above the door. 

            “I’ll have my regular please Gabriel,” Gabe nodded at him and then grinned, “What?” Cas asked confused. 

            “You’re the new nurse that’s been treatin Deano?”

            “Yes, he is the most frequent patient I’ve ever encountered.” 

Gabriel put his brother’s coffee on the counter, “He’s a cute one too.”

Cas blushed but replied, “The cutest.” Cas rushed out of the coffee shop leaving his cackling brother behind. 

The stroll back to campus took a little longer than usual because liked to enjoy the crisp air.  It was about ten minutes later when he was opening his dorm room door and setting his coffee on his desk. 

Cas was surprised to say the least when he looked up to see his roommate leaning over a slightly shorter and very muscular shirtless man with scissors.  There were two coffees on his desk and Cas would know those bowed legs anywhere, not to mention the stitches that he put in himself. 

            “Dean, will you hold still please?” Sam asked exasperatedly. 

            “I’m tryin’ too Sammy, but it’s hard to bend over like this, you might be tall but I’m also tall.” 

            “Well suck it up, I haven’t got all day and I wanna get this over with.” 

Cas cleared his throat, “Um—“ he didn’t even know what to say. 

Sam and Dean turned around.  Sam smiled sheepishly and blew some of his hair from his eyes while Dean looked pleasantly surprised to see him. 

            “Oh uh hey Cas,” Sam said, “This is uh,… not what it looks like?” 

            “You mean you’re not trying to remove Dean’s stitches with a pair of craft scissors?”

Dean and Sam both made that ‘huh’ face where the corners of their mouths turn downwards and their eyebrows raise. 

            “I guess it is what it looks like,” Sam said slowly, “How do you know Dean?”

            “I’ve treated Dean at the hospital at least six times.”

            “I didn’t know you were Sammy’s roommate Cas,” Dean said with a grin, “What a small world.”

            “Wait, you’re Sammy?” Cas asked looking at Sam who nodded, “I can’t believe I never put two and two together.” 

            “You never looked at my last name on the incident reports?” Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head, “I don’t fill those out, I’m only an intern.” 

They all stood there in slightly uncomfortable silence for a moment before Cas removed his jacket and then took a first aid kit from his desk. 

            “Sam, put down those scissors and finish your take home exam, I’ll remove the stitches from Dean’s back, _properly_.”

Dean grinned, “Thanks Doc.” 

Sam put down the scissors and looked curiously at Cas when Dean called him ‘Doc’ and Cas shrugged. 

            “This will be easier if you’re laying down so you can lay on my bed if you want.”

Sam returned to his desk and Dean lied down on his stomach on Cas’ bed.  His fee hung off the end a little and Cas sat down on the edge with a pair of hospital scissors in his hand.  Dean pressed his face into Cas’ pillow and bedsheets and took a deep breath. 

            “Mmmm smells like Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes. 

            “Shut up Dean,” Sam chuckled. 

            “You shut up.”

            “How about you both shut up?” Cas put in.  They did. 

They all sat in comfortable silence as Cas removed Dean’s stitches.  After about fifteen minutes Sam stood and stretched, “I’m going to meet Garth at the library, he did something in the lab very wrong.  I’ll be back later, thanks for the coffee Dean.” 

            “Sure thing Sammy,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ bed. 

About five minutes after Sam’s departure Cas removed the remaining thread from Dean’s back leaving a thin pink scar on Dean’s large shoulder blade. 

            “You’re all set.”

Dean sat up so that he and Cas were sitting next to one another on the bed, “Thanks Cas.” 

Cas gulped quietly, he and Dean were very close in proximity and now that there wasn’t an injury for him to treat he was very nervous. 

            “You’re welcome Dean.  Why didn’t you come to the hospital to get them removed?” 

            “I’ve had stitched removed before, it’s a bitch of a copay.”

Cas looked up from staring at his hands, the bruise on Dean’s face was starting to yellow.  He reached up to touch it gently, it was clearly still a little sore. 

            “It’s going away.” Cas observed. 

Dean nodded, “Yeah it’s still a little sore, but uh, not as sore as my lips.  You see I bit them by accident while eating a sandwich earlier, do you think you could kiss em’ better Doc?” 

Saying that Cas was shocked and delighted by this question would be a large understatement.  Dean leaned in closer, “Cas?”  Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his cheeks. 

Cas closed the gap.  Kissing Dean felt wonderful.  He hadn’t kissed anyone in a while, but kissing Dean felt like he’d just been kissing all of the wrong people.  The kissed ended and Cas opened his eyes to see Dean’s wide smile. 

            “Thanks Doc.”

            “Only the best treatment for the best patient.” Cas replied with a shy smile. 

Dean stood, put on his t-shirt and then his leather jacket and then grabbed his coffee.

            “I better get goin, I’ll see you around Cas?”

            “I hope so.”

Dean smiled at that. 

Dean shut the door behind him when Cas realized that he’d left his flannel on his bed.  He picked it up and threw the door open, Dean was reaching the end of the hall. 

            “Dean!”

He turned around, “What’s up Doc?” they both chuckled at his question. 

            “You forgot your flannel.”

Dean winked at him, “Keep it.” 

A couple of days later Cas had the day off of work and his only class for the day had gotten cancelled.  He was sitting on the counter top in Gabriel’s coffee shop listening as Gabriel talked about his latest infatuation—fruit flavored syrups in coffee. 

            “Have you ever had an iced mocha raspberry coffee?”

            “No Gabriel I can’t say that I have.” Cas said with a chuckle. 

            “Well I made one and it’s DELISH, try it!!!” Gabriel pushed it towards him but Cas shook his head. 

            “You know I’m not a fan of sweet coffee Gabriel.” 

            “But Cassie come onnnnnnnnnn,” but Cas just shook his head and Gabriel went into the back of the store to pout. 

The bell above the door jingled and Cas looked up to see none other than Dean Winchester enter.  He couldn’t help but blush.  His heart rate sky rocketed and his hands got all sweaty.  The smile on Dean’s face when he saw Cas perched on the counter made all of it worth it though. 

            “Hey Cas, lookin good.”

That was when Cas realized that he was wearing the flannel that Dean had told him he could keep.  It had a variety of faded blues that made his eyes pop, and even though it was a little too big Cas didn’t see why he shouldn’t put a perfectly good flannel to use.  Especially one that smelled like Dean Winchester. 

Cas blushed even more, “Thanks, it’s definitely the change in style, I got a tip from someone about flannel being in.”

Dean laughed, and Cas was happy that he laughed.  The older Winchester walked over to him, they were almost eye to eye because Cas was sitting on the counter.  Dean pressed his hips against the side of Cas’ thigh.

            “How yah been?”

            “I’ve been okay, work’s a little slow.” Cas smiled and licked his lips. 

            “Sorry about that, I guess I’ve just been a little more careful these days.” 

            “That’s too bad,” Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes, “I’ve always enjoyed patching you up.” 

And of course, just as Dean’s face lowered towards Cas’ Gabriel came sprinting in from the back and wonderfully interrupted their moment. 

            “DEANO” he shouted.  The disappointment on both Dean and Cas’ faces was clear but Gabriel chose to ignore it. 

            “What Gabe?” Dean asked, the tightness in his voice could have snapped any moment. 

            “Try this!  Cassie won’t because he’s a wuss.”

            “I am not a wuss Gabriel, I just don’t like sweet coffee.” 

            “Deano you like sweet coffee.” Gabe pointed out. 

            “Gabe, two sugars in my black dark roast doesn’t really qualify as sweet.”

            “Once in a while you get a vanilla frappe, don’t lie!”

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas tried to hide his grin. 

            “Fine,” Dean picked up the ice coffee and took a swig, his eyebrows lifted slightly, “That’s actually not bad.” 

            “HAHAHA!  YES” Gabriel yelled triumphantly and then went into the back and returned with Dean’s regular order.  

Dean looked at his watch and silently cursed himself, “I gotta get to work, I’m five minutes late, but uh see you around Doc.”  He winked at Cas who smiled shyly in return. 

            “You’re hooked,” Gabriel observed. 

Cass nodded in agreement, “Like a suture.” 

-x-

Dean was sitting at home after work a couple of days later staring at the wall and thinking about Cas.  Dean hadn’t been in a relationship with anyone in a long time.  He usually just hooked up with a big breasted chick or a plump assed dude at a bar and called it a night. 

But he couldn’t get Cas out of his head. 

The dorky little med student had wormed his way into Dean’s heart and he couldn’t him out.  He’d known Cas for almost three months now and their friendship just wasn’t enough for him anymore.  He felt light headed and nauseas when Cas was near him.  Every time Cas treated one of his wounds his hands would get sweaty and his heartrate sped up.  Kissing Cas had been a spur of the moment thing and then seeing the guy in his flannel tortured Dean even more. 

Dean shook away his thoughts, got into his impala, and headed for the hospital. 

Cas had clocked in to his night shift about twenty minutes ago and the night had been going pretty slow until he was called down for someone in examination room B.  Cas sighed and made his way downstairs and entered the examination room. 

There, sitting in all of his wonderfully gorgeous glory, was Dean Winchester.  But it didn’t look like there was anything wrong. 

            “Dean?  What’re you doing here?” 

            “You’re not happy to see me?” he asked in mock pout.  Cas rolled his eyes, “Of course I’m happy to see you.  I’m just confused, you don’t look injured.” 

            “Oh I’m not, but I haven’t been feeling very well.” 

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, I feel nauseas and my head gets fuzzy.  My hands get sweaty and my pulse gets really fast, almost like I’m nervous.” 

Cas frowned, “Is this an all the time thing or only on occasion?”

            “On occasion, it’s not flu.  I checked google.” 

Cas laughed, “Dean google is rarely ever right.  You shouldn’t self diagnose.” 

Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled him forward so that his hips were resting between Dean’s knees as he sat on the examination table. 

            “Google was right this time though.” Dean smirked, “It said I’m lovesick Cas, which makes sense since my symptoms only happen around you.”

Cas coughed in surprise, “You are the corniest human being on this planet,” Cas was blushing a deep red and the smile on his face made Dean’s entire year, “I can’t believe you payed a copay for this.”

            “Niether can I,” Dean chuckled, “So Doc, think you can help a fella out?” 

Cas nodded, “In my experience lovesickness goes away with at least a kiss a day.” 

            “Only one a day?”

            “More than one can’t hurt.”

Dean grinned and pulled Cas forward by his scrubs and kissed him deeply.  He pulled back and smiled, “I feel better already.”


	2. Bridal Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a crush on Cas, Cas thinks Dean is straight, Gabriel makes a bet with Dean, lots of other corny shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me after Jensen picked Misha up bridal style.

Castiel Novak had been friends with Sam Winchester for long time because of the close friendship between Sam and his older brother Gabriel.  Cas had his own friends but he was never one to deny Sam’s presence if he was at his and Gabriel’s apartment.  Today was one of those days where Castiel got home from work at the bookstore to find his tiny older brother perched next to a large Sam Winchester on their living room couch. 

Cas smiled as he removed his trench coat, “Hello Sam, Gabriel.” 

The two men looked up at him, “Hiya Cas,” Sam smiled, “How yah been?  I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

Cas sat in the recliner, “I’ve been working a lot.  Charlie and I’s bookstore just opened and I take the morning shift.” 

Gabriel smiled proudly and Sam smiled too, “It’s really great that you and Charlie are livin’ the dream.  I saw her last night, her and Dean took over my living room.” 

Cas chuckled and put his feet up.  He knew that his best friend was close with the older Winchester.  Cas himself had only met Dean a couple of times at parties and events.  Although Dean was easy on the eyes and Cas wouldn’t be opposed to spending more time with him, their schedules were different and although they had a few mutual friends but they also had work and friends of their own.  Cas was content with being acquaintances. 

Gabriel and Sam stood, “I’m gonna go start my shift at the diner so Luci can take his lunch break.  Sammoose is gonna come hang around if you wanna join Cassie.” 

Cas reclined, “Maybe in a little while, I’m gonna take a nap first.” 

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon when Gabriel and Sam entered the Novak family diner, “Luci!  I’ve come to retrieve you of your duties!” 

Sam sat at the counter.  The shop was empty aside from a couple of college students and an old lady. 

Lucifer, the oldest Novak brother, burst from the back of the diner with a heavy sigh, “Finally, you should have seen the morning rush.  I hate college kids, and their dire need to be self-righteous hipsters.” 

            “Hey, I was a college kid.” Sam said in mock defense.  Gabriel laughed and Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Sam you aren’t anymore and you were an exception at the time.”  Lucifer removed his apron and hung it up to join Sam at the counter. 

            “You’re not leaving for lunch?” Gabriel asked. 

Lucifer grabbed his sandwich from under one of the empty pie dishes and shrugged, “What’s the point?  I only have a half an hour, might as well just stay here.” 

Eventually Gabriel made them move to the bend in the counter so that customers could make orders to go. 

-x-

Dean had been working non-stop since 8 a.m.  The shop was busy and Garth was out on leave for a broken arm, he had Benny and Ash but it was still crowded.  Bobby popped his head out of his office and scowled at Dean as he grunted loudly under a car. 

            “Boy!  Take a goddamn lunch break, your exhaustion is makin’ me tired.” 

Dean rolled himself out from under the car so that he could roll his eyes at Bobby, “Bobby I’m good.” 

Bobby huffed, “Well as your boss, I’m tellin you to go eat lunch, and get me a coffee—45 minutes.” 

It was Dean’s turn to huff, he stood and threw the rag he used to wipe his hands on the ground.  He pulled up to the Novak’s diner and smiled when he saw his little brother Sammy laughing inside. 

            “Hello ladies.” Dean greeted to the almost empty diner aside from a couple kids and an old lady that Dean was harassed by once.  She winked at him and he cringed. 

            “Kinda late for a lunchbreak, Deano,” Gabe said from behind the counter. 

            “Bobby sent me away, I haven’t had one yet.  I’ll have my regular Gabe.”  Dean loved the Novak’s all day breakfast and lunch diner. 

            “Dean, you shouldn’t work yourself so hard,” Sam said frowning at him.  Dean rolled his eyes, again, and took a bite of his sandwich, “Garth’s still out and the shop was busy today,” a piece of his sandwich sprayed from his mouth and hit Lucifer. 

Dean smiled sheepishly, “Sorry Luce.” 

Lucifer got up and put his apron on, “Just hope I don’t poison your coffee to go.” 

Dean smiled at him at him again then accidentally made eye contact with the old lady.  Sam laughed, “Dude what’s with Golden Girls’ over there?” 

Dean swigged his coffee, “I fixed her car last week, and she wouldn’t keep her hands off me.” 

Gabriel cackled, “I bet she grabs your ass when she leaves.” 

Sam snorted and Dean squinted at Gabe, “I’ll take you up on that.  I’m goin’ with the bicep squeeze, she was all over my arms.” 

Gabriel regarded him for a moment, “Alright, stakes?” 

            “I get a free slice of pie.”

            “Fine, if I win you pick up the next person that walks in bridal style.” 

Sam snorted again, “Shut up Sammy,” Dean shook hands with Gabe, “Deal.” 

-x-

Cas woke up an hour later and decided to head over to his brother’s diner.  When he got there he wasn’t surprised to see Dean, Sam’s older brother, there, he often spent his lunchbreaks there.  However he was surprised to see an old lady grab Dean’s ass on her way out.  He couldn’t help but giggle. 

**-inside the diner-**

            “Haha!  I win!” Gabe shouter triumphantly.

Dean scowled at the tiny man, “Whatever Gabe.” 

Then Sam chuckled, “Oh my God.” 

            “What?” Dean asked.  Dean and Gabe looked where Sam was looking and Gabe starting cackling loudly, “You’ve gotta pick up Cassie!” 

Dean grit this teeth, “Fine.”  Dean walked towards the door. 

            “I don’t think he’s gonna do it.” Sam laughed. 

            “I don’t think he _can_ do it.” Gae smirked. 

**-outside the diner-**

Cas was opening the door as Dean was walking towards it, he assumed he was heading back to work.  Cas assumed wrong.  He as even _more_ surprised when Dean walked right up to him, lifted him bridal style, and walked back over to Sam and Gabriel. 

Cas yelled slightly and looked at Sam and Gabe with extreme confusion, mostly because Dean had not out him down yet. 

He cleared his throat, “Um Dean, I really appreciate it but I can walk on my own.” 

Dean then cleared his own throat, “Oh, uh, yeah sorry Cas.”  Dean put him down. 

            “Huh, I didn’t think you’d do it.” Sam laughed and Dean smiled at him. 

Gabe whistled, “I didn’t think you could do it, Cassie’s not _that_ much smaller than you.” 

Dean almost looked offended but then flexed his arms with a smirk.  The seams on his flannel strained, “Gabe I could curl probably curl you fifty times.” 

Cas chuckled and Gabriel shook his head, “As much as I’d like to see that, I’d rather you not curl any of me.” 

            “Yeah, yeah.  Give me two black coffees, I needa get back to work.” 

Sam walked around Dean and smiled at Cas, “Sorry about that Cas, Dean lost a bet.”  

Cas waved it off, “No worries Sam, it’s not a the worst that’s happened, trust me.  It’s pretty minor.” 

            “You mean that wasn’t the best thing that ever happened to you?”  Dean asked with a grin as he leaned on the counter on the other side of Cas. 

Gabe chuckled at this and handed Dean his coffees, “You think you’re the only dreamy hunk on Cassie’s life, Dean?  Think again.” 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Gabriel.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows and Deanlingered for a little longer than necessary, “Cas?” Sam asked. 

            “Sam, it’s really nothing.” 

Lucifer tsked loudly from the back of the diner, “Cassiee has several suitors and they call on him all the time.” 

            “They’re not suitors if I’m not interested.  They’re more like persistent stalkers.” 

Sam laughed and Dean pursed his lips, “Damn Cas, you’re a heartbreaker.”

Dean finally made his way towards the door, “I’ll see you later Sammy, bye guys.  Let me know if you need a lift Cas.” He ended with a wink and left the diner. 

Cas’ phone bleeped and Sam grinned, “One of your stalkers?”  Cas shook his head, “Charlie needs my help at the store,”—he stood, “I’ll see you around Sam, see you at home Luci, Gabe.”  And then there were three. 

            “What’re you smiling about?” Gabe asked Sam. 

            “Cas had no idea how Dean feels about him, does he?” 

Gabe shook his head, “Cassie thinks Deano’s as straight as they come, Sam.  Sure he commented on Dean’s strikingly good looks as couple times and he’s mentioned how he’s a nice guy but I mean come on, they’ve only hung out a couple times.” 

Sam hummed in agreement, “Yeah, you’re right.  When you don’t know him well he comes off pretty straight.” 

Lucifer looked at them from behind the grill, “So why don’t you two chuckle heads do something about it?” 

-x-

Cas was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork for his and Charlie’s bookstore.  He looked up when Gabriel walked in, “Where’s Lucifer?” 

Gabriel shrugged, “I think he and Balthy went to a bar.” 

Balthazar Roche is the Novak’s cousin and Lucifer’s closest friend.  Gabriel sat down across from his younger brothers and they sat there in silence.  Cas raised an eyebrow and shit his laptop. 

            “Gabriel was do you want?” 

Gabe startled slightly like he had been deep in thought and shook his head, “What?  No Cassie I don’t want anything.” 

Cas looked at him suspiciously but said nothing.  When it came to Gabriel you just ignored the weird. 

            “I’m sorry if Luci and I made you uncomfortable earlier.”  Gabe said after a moment. 

            “What?  Oh no Gabriel, I was fine.  It’s Uriel and Zach that make me uncomfortable.”  Cas assured him. 

            “Are they really that bad, Cassie?” 

            “No, not really.  I supposed that’s because I haven’t seen them in a while.  They’re just so pushy even though they know I’m not interested.” 

Uriel and Zach were people Cas knew from college.  Zach was a very bad one night stand and Uriel was just a little obsessive.  Gabriel’s voice broke into his thoughts, “Is there anyone you _are_ interested in?” 

Cas hadn’t been with anyone for over a year now. 

            “Uh, no Gabriel.  To be honest I’m not looking, and even if I was all of the men I know are straight aside from you and Sam and that’s something that I’d rather not be involved in.” 

Sam and Gabe had been friends for a long time and everyone had been waiting for them to get together for just as long. 

            “Shut up, Cassie.”  Gabriel grumbled, “But seriously, you wouldn’t want to be with anyone right now?” 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Gabriel, I said I wasn’t looking not that I was opposed to a relationship.  If some good looking, funny, guy was genuinely interested in me then I’d jump at the chance.  Where is this coming from?”  he asked curiously. 

Gabriel just shrugged, “I was just wondering.”  He left the room. 

-x-

Sam was waiting for Dean to bring it up.  They hadn’t talked about in a while and he looked like he was going to explode.  They were sitting on the couch in the front of the TV.  Sam finished his first beer when Dean finished his third. 

            “I didn’t know Cas was gay.” Dean finally mused out loud, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, I can’t believe _Charlie_ didn’t tell me.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, we thought you knew.  Cas brought his boyfriend to the Christmas party last year.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows, “That was his—oh yeah, that’s right.” 

Sam chuckled, “Dean why don’t you just ask him out?” 

Dean looked at Sam like he had three heads, “Why the hell would I do that?”  Sam almost forgot about Dean’s deep seated denial when it came to his feelings about the youngest Novak. 

            “Dean, seriously?  Cut the shit.  Why are you so reluctant with this?” 

Dean shrugged, “I dunno man.  Cas’ never seemed interested and I don’t wanna ask and get denied because that would be awkward.” 

            “Dean, Cas doesn’t seem interested because he thinks you’re straight.” 

Dean almost choked on his fourth beer, “What the fuck do you mean, ‘thinks I’m straight’?” 

            “What do you think it means?  Exactly that.” 

            “That’s ridiculous, I’m the least straight guy ever.  I mean sure I love hot chicks but I love hot dudes too, man.” 

            “Trust me, I know, I’ve walked in on your open sexuality way too many times man,” Sam said cringing slightly, “But you never hang with us man, Cas only sees you once in a while.  From a stranger’s view you’re a stereotypical straight guy.” 

            “Okay, so are you saying that Cas would be interested if he knew I was into men?” 

            “Yes Dean, that is what I’m saying,” Sam said sighing and smiling, “Gabe was just texting me.  He said Cas isn’t looking but he said, and I quote, ‘if a good looking funny guy was genuinely interested’ then he’d totally go for it.” 

            “I’m funny,” Dean paused, “And good looking.” 

            “Way to be modest, Dean.” 

            “Shut up Sammy, you know what I mean.” 

            “Why don’t you hang out with us a little more, or like tell me when you and the guys are at the bar and Gabe and I’ll bring Cas.  Get to know him a little more before you jump the gun.” 

Dean nodded and gave his brother a smile, “Yeah okay.” 

-x-

It had been a little over a week since Dean lifted Cas off of his feet in the diner and to Cas’ chagrin he couldn’t get it out of his head.  He’d had the same dream every night for a week; Dean walked into the bookstore, picked Cas up like he had that day in the diner, and carried him away.  Just as they were crossing the threshold of the bookstore Dean’s head would lean towards his and then he would wake up. 

Cas cleared his head and continued to busy himself with putting some books back where they belonged.  He and Charlie had finally gotten the store, The Shire, up and running the way they wanted it to.  They were now working the same shifts.  The store opened at seven, they got two breaks during the day each and the store closed around six in the evening. 

It almost noon and Charlie was in the back getting her things before she went on her lunch break.  Cas was standing on a latter putting some books away on one of their taller bookshelves.  The bell ringing on the door alerted him to someone’s entry. 

            “I’ll be with you in just a moment!”

He heard someone’s clunking boots walking towards him.  He looked down when none other than Dean Winchester poked his head around the bookshelf. 

            “It’s alright Cas, I’m here for Charlie.  We’re goin to lunch.” 

Cas was holding a couple of books in each hand and trying to maintain his balance on the latter. 

            “Oh hello Dean,” he said smiling down at the man.  Butterflied had erupted into Cas’ stomach, this had never happened before.  Not around Dean.  “Charlie’s getting her things, she should be out in a moment.” 

            “Need some help?” Dean asked. 

            “Um, actually, do you think you could hold these?” Cas asked showing Dean a couple of books in his left hand.  Dean reached up and took them from Cas.  Cas was then able to rearrange some of the books and put the books in his right hand away without difficulty.  He reached down for the books in Dean’s hand. 

            “Thank you, Dean.” 

            “It’s no biggie, Cas.” Dean smiled as the youngest Novak climbed down the latter and then leaned it against the back wall.  “It’s a nice place you and Charlie got here.”

            “Yes, I’m rather fond of it.” Cas smiled at him as they both walked back towards the front of the store where the cash registers were.  Someone else walked into the store, it was Chuck Shurley, a friend of Cas’.  Cas hadn’t seen him in a little over a week.  He always read Chuck’s manuscripts before he submitted them to his publisher.  Chuck was friends with Cas in college, and had grown up in this town so he knew the Winchester’s as well. 

The tiny bearded man was carrying a thick manuscript held together by binder clips.  Dean was leaning on display desk and while Cas walked around from behind it to greet Chuck. 

            “Hey Chuck, haven’t seen you in a while.”

Chuck smiled a wimpy smile at him, “Yeah hi Cas, sorry I’ve been trying to finish this.  Take a look at it for me?”

            “Sure thing.” Cas took it from him and Chuck saw Dean standing there. 

            “Oh hi Dean.”

            “Hiya Chuckles, how yah been?”  Dean asked. 

Chuck only shrugged and then followed Cas to where he was storing the manuscript behind the display desk. 

            “It’s a little longer than the last one.” Chuck told him, “And Uriel found me at the diner the other day.  He’s asking about, _again_.  I told him I hadn’t seen you in a while.”  

            “Thanks Chuck,” Cas said relieved, “I’m surprised Gabriel didn’t kick him out.” 

            “Gabe wasn’t working and Luci was in the back.” 

Cas nodded in understanding.  Dean was listening and politely not saying anything because it wasn’t his business.  Charlie on the other hand had heard what Chuck said as she made her way out and decided she needed to put her two sense in. 

            “Uriel can suck my dick,” she said emerging from the back, “You should just get a restraining order Cas.” 

            “Charlie, I think that’s a little extreme.”  Cas rolled his eyes. 

She waved him off and smiled when she saw Dean, “Hey kid.” 

            “Sup nerd.” Dean grinned at her.  She had started calling him ‘kid’ one day and never stopped, even though she was two years Dean’s junior.  They hugged and then Charlie turned back to Cas. 

            “You want anything Cas?  We’re going to the Roadhouse for lunch.”  She asked. 

            “No thank you Charlie, I told Gabriel I’d go to the diner for lunch.  I’ll head over when you return.” 

She nodded.  Chuck had gone over to the couch area and was making notes and looking through something on his computer.  Dean slung his arm around her shoulders. 

            “See yah later Cas,” Dean said with a smile, “Come on nerd, I’m starved.” 

Cas watched them leave, Charlie waved happily at him and then got into the impala.  He stared at the spot where Dean’s car had been for a little too long, the customers that entered startled Cas out his trance. 

Cas had realized something and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing at all.  Castiel Novak had a crush on Dean Winchester. 

-x-

            “You came in the shop today,” Charlie observed as they were eating their lunch. 

            “Yeah, so?” Dean asked with a mouth full of burger. 

            “Dude, you never come inside.  You always wait outside in the car, had a change of heart?   You like books all of a sudden?” 

            “I’ve always liked books.” Dean hurumphed, “But maybe I just like bookkeepers.  Handsome dark haired bookkeepers.” 

Charlie cackled, “I knew it!” 

            “What the hell does that mean?”

            “Dean, kid, come onnnnnn,” Charlie said munching on some fries, “Anyone who’s ever seen you around Cas knows that you like him.” 

            “Am I that obvious?” he asked worriedly. 

            “No, it’s not that obvious, it’s just obvious to people you’re close with.  Cas has no idea.” 

Dean spluttered, “Dude, Cas thinks I’m straight.” 

Charlie choked on her chicken cesar wrap, “Wait, are you serious?”  Dean nodded and swallowed his burger down with a gulp of Dr. Pepper. 

            “Yeah, Sam told me.” 

            “It’s because you’re not around enough.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sam also told me that.” 

            “Well he’s right.  Literally dude, you are the biggest flirt on this earth.  You’re worse than me.  Have him come hang one night at the Roadhouse, he’ll realize pretty fast.” 

-x-

Dean called Sam when he got out of work a few days later. 

            “Sammy, I’m headed to the Roadhouse with the boys before I come home, okay?” 

            “Yeah that’s fine, Dean.  Maybe Gabe and I will stop by with a certain Novak.” 

Sam heard Dean grumble over the phone. 

            “Come on, Sam—“ Sam interrupted him, “Shut up, Dean.”  Sam hung up and made his way to the diner. 

            “GABE!” Sam yelled into the diner. 

There was a loud crash. 

            “GABRIEL YOU STUPID HOBBIT,”  Lucifer shouted.  Gabe scrambled to the counter. 

            “You scared me Sammoose, I knocked into Luci and he dropped three eggs.” 

Sam chuckled, “Sorry Gabe.  Hey listen, when do you get out work?”

Gabe shrugged, “I dunno, like twenty minutes.  Why?” 

            “Dean’s going to the Roadhouse with Ash and Benny.” 

Gabe frowned, “Aaaannnddd?” 

            “Dude!  We can bring Cas!  By the time we get there Dean’ll have had a couple beers already.” 

Gabe’s mouth curled into a smirk. 

-x-

Sam and Gabe pulled up to the bookstore just as Cas and Charlie were locking up. 

            “Cassie!  Charles!  Hop in!”  gabe said sticking his head out of the car window. 

            “What the hell?” Cas squinted at them, “What’re you doing here?  Where are we going?” 

Gabriel gave Cas one of  Sam’s bitch faces. 

            “We’re goin’ for a drink, Cassie.” 

Charlie whooped and dragged him towards the car. 

            “What bar opens at six?”  Cas asked confused, but he got in the car. 

            “Most bars, Cas.,” Sam said with a laugh, “But we’re going to the Roadhouse.” 

Charlie whooped again, “Ooh, we can get dinner too!” 

            “Don’t look so glum Cassie, you need to have more fun.” 

Cas stuck his tongue out st him but smiled a little.  When they pulled uo to the Roadhouse Dean’s impala, Ash’s truck, and Benny’s motorcycle were parked right next to one another. 

            “Ooh, the boys are here!  More fun!”  Charlie said with a grin. 

            “Boys?”  Cas asked. 

They all nodded, “Dean and the guys from the shop.”  Sam explained. 

            “Deano’s only friends.” Gabe cackled. 

            “Hey!” Gabe rolled his eyes, “Sorry Charlie, Deano’s only _straight_ friends.” 

Cas chuckled and they entered the bar.  Ellen Harvelle, owner of the bar and surrogate mom to the Winchester boys was bartending while her daughter was waitressing. 

            “Sam!”  she said happily, “It’s been a while sweetie.”  Sam nodded, “Sorry Ellen, I’ve been busy.”  He gave her a hug and a kiss. 

            “Yeah well Dean’s never busy.  He’s over there playin pool with the boys.” 

Sam , Gabe, Charlie, and Cas looked towards the back to see a grease covered Dean Winchester bending over a pool table.  Cas had never seen anything so appealing.  Sam lead his friends over to the pool tables and they out their things at a wooden table next to the pool table they were playing at. 

            “Hey! Sammy!” Dean said with a dopey smile, “And friends!  Awesome!” 

Dean was’t drunk but he was definitely at _least_ four beers in.  Benny looked up from his pool shot, “It’s Sam, Benny, and I need a couple beers first.  Don’t wanna play unfair.” 

Benny made a face at him. 

            “Hey kiddos, this is my kid brother Cassie, Cassie the big Cajun is Benny and the little redneck with the mullet is Ash.” 

Cas gave that small wave where you really only lift two fingers, “Hello.” 

            “Which one of you is adopted?”  Ash asked pointing from Gabriel to Cas. 

Cas frowned in confusion and Gabriel flipped Ash off. 

            “Ash is only saying that because Cas is cuter than Gabe.”  Dean chuckled as he sunk two balls in a row. 

            “Shove it up your ass David Hasslehoff.” Gabriel said sticking his tongue out at Dean.  Cas laughed hartily, “Thanks Dean.  Lucifer and I think Gabriel’s actually our half brother and that his real dad is Dobby the house elf.” 

Everyone erupted in laughter and Gabriel crossed his arms in aggravation.  Slowly the group of friends fell into a comfortable rhythm.   Sam and Benny started their game of pool, Charlie flirted up Jo every chance she got, and Cas watched as Dean creamed Gabriel in pool.  Ash fell asleep on the pool table next to them. 

The bar itself didn’t have a large crowd yet because it was still pretty early in the evening but Benny grinned when he saw someone come in and sit at the bar.  He poked Ash with his pool cue and nodded towards the guy at the counter. 

He was a cute little guy wearing hippie clothes, chucks older than Bobby, with stubble that could sand wood. 

Ash started giggling and Benny was trying not to laugh. 

            “What is so god damn funny?” Dean asked standing from his pool shot to glare at them. 

            “Look who’s at the bar Deano,” Ash chuckled, “You should go say hi.” 

Dean looked over to the bar to see none other than Andy Gallager, a shortlied boyfriend that he had had in high school and also a one night stand from two weeks back. 

            “Shit.” Dean hissed and turned so his back was facing the bar. 

            “Is that Andy?” Sam asked, “I loved Andy, he was so much cooler than Lisa.” 

            “Shut up Sammy.” 

The others looked at him confused while Ash and Benny continued to giggle uncontrollably.  Dean flipped them off. 

            “Dude why are you acting to weird? It’s just Andy.”  Sam asked. 

            “Yeah well Deano here sucked Andy’s dick two week ago.” Ash said, but he couldn’t say it without laughing. 

            “Fuck you Ash, I didn’t suck his dick, he sucked mine.  But that’s beside the point!”  Dean loudly whispered at him. 

            “Dean!” Sam said trying not smile, “Seriously?” 

            “Sammy, it was a one night stand.  I was drunk, and now it’s just awkward okay??”

            “Is it awkward because he called you after?” Charlie asked raising an eyebrow. 

            “You know what—“ Dean took a shot of whiskey, “Get off my back guys, Christ.” 

            “Sorry brotha it’s just funny.”  Benny said with a small smile. 

            “What’s even funnier is that Cassie’s shitty one night stand just walked in and is now sitting next to Deano’s one night stand.” Gabe said giggling and pointing towards the bar again. 

Cas was still trying to process the fact that Dean wasn’t straight and then Gabriel pointed out that Zachariah had walked in. 

            “Fuck,” Cas hissed, “What are the chances that he would be here.  Goddamn it.” 

            “It’s no biggie Cas,” Dean said with a sympathetic smile, “I get it.” 

            “Andy’s a good guy though,” Sam put in, “From what Gabe has said Zachariah’s an asshole.” 

            “Just ignore them, guys!” Charlie whined, “Come on, Cas be on my team so we can play Dean and Ash.” 

At first Cas thought it was just going to be a friendly game of pool but he was terribly mistaken.  Dean was using everything he had to distract him from the game.  His muscles, his ass, his charming smile, _everything_.  Cas decided, after finding out that Dean was not straight, that two could play at that game. 

He threw the flirting right back at him.  He concentrated on distracting Dean instead of the thoughts swirling around in his brain about how his crush on Dean was now absolutely legitimate.  What should he do?  Dean was flirting back sure, but was he doing it because he wanted to win the game of pool or because he was interested?  Cas had no idea and it was stressing him out. 

And to top that off Zachariah had been watching Cas and Dean play pool for the last twenty minutes and decided that he should intervene.  He sauntered over to them, currently Dean was tickling Cas every time he lined up for a shot.  Everyone had been drinking for a while now and there was a comfortable buzz settling over them all. 

            “Dean cut it out,” Cas said giggling, “You’re cheating.” 

            “You cheated first.” Dean hurumphed. 

            “I did not!”

            “You pinched my ass, Cas!” Dean said tickling him again, “Hey that rhymed.” 

Charlie laughed and Gabe rolled his eyes.  The game had basically been taken over by Dean and Cas and they were watching Sam and Benny’s third game and only paying attention to the two love birds for a little while. 

            “Hello Castiel, it’s been a while,” Zachariah drawled when he walked over. 

            “Get outta here,” Gabe sneered as soon as he saw who had said those words. 

            “I don’t have the patience for you little man.” Zach said walking past him. 

            “Oh, hi Zachariah.” Cas said with the smallest amount of interest you could possibly imagine.  He didn’t take his eyes off of Dean. 

            “I called you last night and last week.  You’re ignoring me.” Zach accused. 

            “That is not untrue.” Cas said taking the pool cue from Dean and lining up his shot.  Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction.  Ash even woke up. 

Zach reached down and clamped his hand around the top of the cue, “Castiel—“

Dean interrupted him man, “Look man, he’s not interested okay?”

Zachariah glared at him, “This is none of your business grease monkey,” he sneered, “Castiel we need to talk about your communication skills, they’re unhealthy for this relationship.” 

Cas’ eyes widened, he hadn’t realized how serious Zachariah’s obsession had become. 

            “Listen, Zachariah, we slept together once.  It was a one night stand.  _I am not in a relationship with you_.” Cas emphasized, standing straight to look the man apologetically in the eye. 

            “But we—I thought you were interested in—“ Zach stuttered angrily. 

            “No Zach, I’m not interested in you, I’m interested in Dean.” Cas said without thinking and then realized what he had said and blushed furiously.  Everyone was smiling at him, aside from Zachariah and Dean. 

Zachariah stormed off angrily, leaving the bar in a huff.  Dean was staring at him like a deer in headlights.  His cheeks had grown pink as well. 

            “Dean, I didn’t mean…well I did but—“ he was cut off by Dean’s lips slamming onto his own.  Cas’ eyes widened but slowly he sunk into Dean and kissed him back. 

Gabriel and Sam cleared their throats loudly.  The two men pulled apart smiling at one another. 

            “That wasn’t a pity kiss was it?” Cas asked nervously. 

Dean shook his head and Sam laughed, “Cas, Dean’s had a massive crush on you for like a year.” 

Cas whirled around to see Dean smiling sheepishly at him and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “Cat’s outta the bag.” Dean mumbled. 

            “Why the hell didn’t any of you say anything?” 

Everyone shrugged and Cas rolled his eyes.  He turned to Dean, “Give me a lift?” he asked with a smile. 

Dean grinned, “Sure thing,” he said with a wink.  Dean lifted Cas off of his feet bridal style and kissed him deeply in front of everyone in the bar.  Everyone cheered. 


	3. Ink and Soil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean owns a flower shop. the shop next to his has always been relatively empty until one day Cas and his brother Lucifer open up a tattoo parlor. Dean goes inside even though he's terrified of needles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first request.

Dean Winchester owned his family flower shop.  He’d worked there since he turned twelve and so had his younger brother Sam.  When his dad died a couple of years back he left Dean the shop.  The shop had been in business for more than thirty years and every couple of years whatever store was adjacent to his own would close because it would go out of business or the family who owned it would move. 

Recently a tattoo parlor opened up there but Dean hadn’t seen who the new owners were yet because he always got to work really early and the parlor hadn’t officially opened yet.  Dean drives to work every morning in his baby, then goes for a run, does a work out in the shop when he gets back and then showers at work. 

As Dean was doing sit ups on the floor of the shop he got a peek through the side window in his shop to see someone moving around in the tattoo parlor.  Every time he his face came level with his knees he could sort of catch a glimpse of somebody but he couldn’t make out what they looked like exactly because he was on the ground. 

Other than staying fit, loving his car, and keeping his shop in impeccable order, Dean was known for never shying away from a bet and always making good on bets that he lost.  Currently Dean had a bet going with Sam about Garth, the delivery guy for Dean’s shop. 

Dean was sure that Garth could manage the big order for Mother’s Day coming up, and Sam bet him that Garth would mess up at least two of the orders that Dean had put in for flower groupings.  This time Sam wouldn’t tell Dean what the wager was and Dean just couldn’t turn it down.  Dean walked into the main area of the shop after his shower, it was almost eight, when the store opened.  He was towel drying his hair and Sam was leaning against the cash register. 

            “Why’re you here?” Dean asked, setting his towel down and putting on his shirt. 

Sam had a wicked grin on his face, “I’m here to see if Garth fucks up or not.” 

            “You don’t trust that I’d tell you?”

            “Of course I trust you.  I just wanna see your face when you lose.”

Dean rolled his eyes and hung his damp towel up in the back room.  Garth’s truck showed up and Sam and Dean headed outside.  Dean had ordered a large assortment of succulents, twelve dozen red roses, white, and pink, a dozen lilacs, two dozen daisies, and his regular order of seeds. 

            “Hiya Garth.” 

            “Hey Dean, I got yer order in the back of the truck, oh hey Sam!” Garth said happily when he saw the younger Winchester. 

            “Hey Garth, how’s it goin,” Sam said with a smile and walked around the truck with Dean and Garth. 

            “Pretty good Sam,” Garth replied with a goofy smile, “So I got the seeds here and I got the roses—“

            “Garth,” Dean sighed rubbing his nose, “I ordered red, pink and white roses, and you gave me all pink ones.  Those are also not daisies, those are daffodils.” 

            “Oh man,” Garth face palmed, I’m so sorry Dean.  I can give you what I got right and I promise I’ll fix it.” 

Dean nodded and was trying to ignore Sam who was trying much too hard to stop himself from laughing.  “Yeah Garth, just try to get back here quick okay?  Mother’s day is next weekend.” 

Garth got into the truck in a hurry and gave Dean a timid wave as he drove away.  Dean turned around to see Sam looking at him. 

            “Stop starin’ at me and say it.” Dean grumbled, “What is it?  What’s the wager?”

Sam smiled again, “Get a tattoo.” 

Dean took a doubled take, “Excuse me?”

            “You heard me, Dean.” Sam said seriously, “Listen, not only have you always wanted to get a tattoo for mom, but it’ll help you overcome your fear of needles.” 

            “I am not afraid of needles, Sammy.”

            “When was the last time you got a flu shot?” 

They were back in the shop and Dean was doing whatever needed to be done for the flowers. 

            “I don’t get sick,” he said bluntly, “and I don’t _like_ needles, it’s different.” 

A group of little old ladies walked in. 

            “You’re afraid of them,” Sam persisted. 

            “You know what Sam?  I need to get to work so help out or get out.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Are you gonna get one?” 

            “Yes Sam, I lost the bet, now git.” Dean shooed him away. 

He sighed when Sam left.  Needles gave him the heebee jeebees, but he lost, and Sam was right, he wanted one.  He might as well use this situation to his advantage. 

-x-

Castile and Lucifer Novak had just opened their own tattoo shop in the quaint little town of Lawrence, Kansas.  Cas was tasked with setting everything up while Lucifer went out to get all of the materials.  He knew there was a flower shop older than God next door but it wasn’t until this morning did Cas actually see someone inside. 

As Cas was unpacking some boxes he heard an engine rumble outside and it wasn’t Lucifer’s motorcycle.  He peeked out the front window to see a large, sleek, black, muscle car parked right in front of the flower shop.  A tall broad guy gout out.  He was wearing gym shorts, a sweatshirt, and running shoes.  He put headphones in and Cas assumed, went for a run. 

Cas had unloaded all of their tools and was setting up chairs when the man returned.  There was a large picture window that separated the two shops and although the flower shop’s side was framed with plants Cas could still see inside.  The man walked into the shop and immediately dropped into push-ups, he probably did eighty at least.  It was when he switched into doing sit-ups that Cas stopped staring.  He wasn’t about to get caught as a peeping tom, not when Luci and he had just moved.  No, Cas got back to work. 

For the next half an hour he was setting up mirrors when he heard the bell to the flower shop.  A _very_ tall young man walked in.  He had longer hair and a kind face.  Not two minutes later the man who had been exercising walked out of the back room with a pair of snug jeans on and a bare torso.  Now Cas just couldn’t look away. 

The man had been moving so much before that Cas hadn’t gotten a good look at him.  Now his view couldn’t be better.  This man’s body great—he was built, _super_ built, and tan skinned and his face was pretty and rugged at the same time.  He was towel drying his hair and to Cas’ dismay he slipped on a forest green ‘Winchester’s Flower Shop’ t-shirt.   

He and the taller man were looked like they were laughing and bickering with one another.  Cas wondered who he was to the florist.  Then Lucifer walked in. 

            “Cassie what the hell are you doing?” 

            “What?” Cas turned abruptly and knocked over a box of magazines, “Um, nothing.  I wasn’t doing anything.” 

Lucifer squinted at him and the leaned to the side to see around his brother.  He too saw the florist. 

            “Checking out the florist are we?”  he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

            “Just curious,” Cas said flippantly. 

            “Oh sure,” Lucifer grinned as he set a box on the desk, “Why don’t you take a break from ogling the neighbors and help out?” 

Cas rolled his eyes but helped.  Today was their third day moving in and they should finish officially by the end of the day and should be open for business tomorrow. 

            “You know, we could really use some life around here,” Lucifer said putting his hands on his hips and looking around the place. 

            “What do you mean?” Cas asked. 

            “Maybe you can take a visit to the flower shop tomorrow?”  his big brother asked with a wicked grin. 

            “I mean, if you think I should.” Cas replied with a small smile. 

-x-

Cas waited until he saw the florist turn his sign to open before he headed into the shop.  He gave it a good five minutes before he casually strolled next door and stepped into the cute little place. 

It wasn’t what Cas was expecting.  Sure it had flowers but not just flowers—plants of all kinds hanging and sitting everywhere.  It was like he set foot into a tiny botanical garden. 

The florist smiled at him, “How’re you doin’ today?”

Cas nodded at him politely, “I’m good, just lookin for some stuff to livin the place up.”

Before the florist could reply Cas disappeared into the shop.  Yes, he was interested in the florist but he had also become fascinated with the little store and his love for nature surged up inside of him. 

Cas grabbed a lot of things.  He had several large spider plants, a medium sized fern, and a bouquet of daisies.  On impulse as he walked towards the register he picked up a tiny spiked succulent that he thought Lucifer would like on his desk. 

            “Need some help?” a voice asked behind all of the shrubbery in Cas’ hands.  The florist peeked his head around the vegetation so that he could see Cas. 

            “Oh, um yes please.” Cas smiled brightly at the man. 

He was very beautiful up close.  His features were so sharp they could cut glass, but the stubble on his jaw softened them.  His eyes were as green as the plants he tended to and his freshly washed hair was soft like a puffy duckling’s.  Cas hoped he didn’t look like a mess. 

            “You own the new tattoo parlor next door, Luci’s right?” the florist asked as he rang him up. 

Cas nodded, “Yes my brother and I run it.  We’ve opened officially today.” 

The florist flashed him a genuine smile, “Wow that’s great.  I inherited this place from my dad.  My brother works with me sometimes.  The name’s Dean, nice to meet you.” 

Cas shook the man’s hand when he offered it.  “Winchester, I assume?” 

Dean nodded, “Your name’s not Luci is it?” he asked with a shy chuckle. 

Cas shook his head, “Lucifer is my brother.  He owns it technically.  My name’s Castiel, but you can call Cas.” 

            “Lucifer and Castiel, interesting names.  My brother’s name is Sam, kinda boring.” 

Cas laughed, “Our mother was very religious.  We’re named after angels.  She told my father he could name their first child and he decided to a little rebellious.  My other two brothers are named Michael and Gabriel.” 

            “Wow four boys, geez.” 

            “Yes, it was an interesting childhood.” 

            “Well thanks for stopping by, I hope you guys stay for a while.  Don’t be afraid to come in and say hi, I’m pretty bored in here unless Sam is here.” 

            “I hope we stay for a while too.” Cas couldn’t stop smiling at him, “You ca do the same, even if you don’t want some ink.” 

            “Maybe I will.” Dean said with a wink and Cas was gone.  He wanted to go back inside. 

When he walked back into the parlor he saw Lucifer was already working with their first client.  They were already booked full with customers from the area and this side of Kansas.  Lucifer and Castiel were well known in the tattoo world for putting out really amazing work, they always booked up fast even thought they had moved a couple of times. 

            “Luci I got you a little succulent.” Cas said setting it on his desk. 

            “Oh thank you Cassie,” Lucifer said not taking his eyes from his work, “Did you talk to the florist?” 

            “I did,” Cas placed the plants strategically throughout the parlor, “His name is Dean.” 

            “Ooh sexy.” 

Cas ignored him, “He’s extremely nice.  He’s the owner of the shop, said he inherited it from his father.” 

            “You should give him some ink.” Lucifer suggested. 

            “Luci I can’t just offer some guy a tattoo.  He had to want one, they are permanent.” 

            “I am aware of this Cassie, hence my ink covered skin.” 

            “Whatever, I might go back over during my lunch break.”  

Lucifer continued to tattoo their client and Cas set up for the one that had booked him that afternoon. 

-x-

Dean was surprised when he saw someone come into the shop a couple minutes after he opened.  He was even more surprised when he looked up to see one of the owners of the tattoo parlor.  He hadn’t gotten a good at either of them but this one did not disappoint. 

The man who walked in was a little shorter than himself.  He had a lean build and messy black hair that looked windblown and uncooperative.  His jaw line was square and his five o’clock shadow was terribly endearing.  His eyes were the color of the ocean. 

He had a lot less tattoos than Dean was expecting.  Or at least, a lot less visible tattoos.  On his left forearm he had several tribal bands and one on his bicep.  On the inside of his right forearm he had a think cross.  Sticking out of his sleeve on the inside of that bicep were some flowers that Dean recognized as daisies.  Dean may have been staring too much and may have also noticed tattoo behind his ear of a single wave. 

Hearing him talk was also so much better than Dean was expecting.  The guy’s voice was deeper than absolutely necessary and went down to Dean’s bones.  His name was Castiel, and he told Dean to call him Cas.  Cas was the most perfect, cute, short, little name for this sexy adorable handsome man that had walked into his shop. 

Dean was absolutely getting a tattoo now.  Fuck his stupid, petty fear of needles.  Sam walked in later that day. 

            “Get your tattoo yet?” 

Dean hit him in the back of the head on his way past to water the flowers on one side of the shop.  “I’m going in tomorrow.” 

            “You made an appointment already?” 

Dean looked confused, “No, I was just gonna walk in.  It’s not like I want a massive one or anything.  Plus, one the artists came in yesterday, Cas, he told me to come in if I wanted to say hi or if I wanted ink.”

Sam crossed his arms.  There was no way Dean was getting a tattoo this easily, he hated needles.  “He’s hot isn’t he?” 

            “Oh my god Sam he’s a _babe_.” Dean said turning and waggling his eyebrows at his brother, “He bought a bunch of plants and some daisies yesterday.” 

            “Okay lover boy.”  

            “Sam you don’t understand, every time he smiled at me it was like the sun.”  Dean told him as he repotted some plants that had grown out of their smaller pots, “And I’m positive he checked me out.” 

            “Alright, alright.  But seriously, what’re you getting for mom?” 

            “Nothing like yours,” Dean said.  Sam had a Mary Winchester’s birthdate in roman numerals on his right wrist, “I’m getting a carnation.  It’ll be small.  I mean this flower shop’s been in our family since the dawn of time and not only were they mom’s favorite but they’re also a symbol of a mother’s love.” 

Sam smiled at Dean sincerely, “That’s really nice Dean.” 

-x-

After Dean showered at work he kept the shop closed and headed over to the tattoo parlor.  When he walked in there were two different desks on the back wall facing the entries.  He could see his plants throughout the parlor and that made him smile.  He looked around for Cas but didn’t see him.  He did see a tall blonde man with cold blue eyes but a kind smile.  He was covered in tattoos, from the neck down you couldn’t see his skin. 

            “Uh, hi I’m Dean I own the flower shop next door, you must be Lucifer.” Dean greeted him with his hands in pockets.  This was Cas’   

Luci turned around and then gave him a very weird knowing smile, “Dean, the florist.  Cassie told me about you.”

            “He did?” 

            “He did.” 

Dean nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot, “So uh, is he uh, here?” 

            “Yeah he is.” Lucifer didn’t say anything else. 

Dean was a little uncomfortable and he was positive that Lucifer was making him uncomfortable on purpose. Dean knew, he had a little brother too. 

            “Could you get him?” Dean asked with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled, “Yeah sure,” he turned towards one of the back door and shouted, “CASSIE YOUR FLORIST IS HERE.” 

A moment later an annoyed Cas walked out of the back room of the parlor.  He looked at Lucifer like he wanted to murder him.  Cas didn’t really look like your typical tattoo artist, like his brother.  He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants low on his waist and a fitted black t-shirt that said ‘surf naked’ on it. 

            “Thank you Luci,” he grumbled but then his face immediately lit up when he looked at Dean, “Hey Dean, just here to say hi or you lookin for some ink?” Cas was clearly joking but Dean actually wanted to get his tattoo. 

            “Actually a little of both actually,” Dean said with a sheepish smile, “If you have time that is.” 

            “Wait really?” Cas asked, “Um yeah, I have time as long as it’s not a big piece.  I don’t have anyone for an hour or so.” 

            “Cassie your tail is wagging you’re so excited.”

            “You know what Luci?  Suck a dick.”  Cas took Dean’s hand and lead him away from Lucifer and to his desk on the other side of the store.  “Sorry about him.” 

            “It’s alright, I have a brother too I get it.”  Dean said with a laugh, “That’s actually partially why I’m here.” 

            “It is?”

Dean chuckled, “Uh yeah.  We made a bet and I lost so now I have to get a tattoo.” 

Cas shook his head, “Oh Dean, that’s a terrible reason to get a tattoo,” Cas sat down at his desk and Dean sat down in the chair on the other side, “As a professional tattoo artist I am not tattooing you because you lost a bet.” 

            “That’s not the only reason I’m getting it.  Sammy made this the wager because I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo for our mom, she passed away when we were little, but I uh, I’m not a fan of needles.” 

            “You’re afraid of needles?”

Dean blushed a little, “Yes.” He grit out. 

            “Dean that’s totally normal,” Cas said with a smile, reaching across the desk to take Dean’s hand.  Dean was very okay with this.  “Listen with tattoos, the needle is very small and it doesn’t go nearly as far into the skin as a shot, only the first couple of layers.”  Cas was rubbing his thumb gently on Dean’s hand.  “It’s quick too, in and out faster than a blink.  It feels kinda like someone is drawing on a sunburn.” 

            “That doesn’t sound so bad,” Dean looked down at their hands and turned his so that he was holding Cas’ in his own.  “What I want is pretty small.” 

            “What is it?” 

Dean pulled a little pocket sized flower encyclopedia from his jacket and turned to the page that was doggy eared. 

            “A carnation.  They were my mom’s favorite, and they also symbolize a mother’s love.” Dean took his hand from Cas and rubbed the back of his neck with it, “it’s corny, I know.” 

Cas shook his head, “Dean that sound beautiful.  It’s not corny at all.” 

            “So uh, can we do it now or—“

Cas nodded, “Come on.”  They got up from Cas’ desk, and Dean realized that the daisies he sold to Cas were sitting on his desk.  He smiled. 

            “Where do you want it?” Cas asked. 

            “Uh, my hip.”

Cas smiled and licked his lips in the most unintentional but also very obvious way.  He blushed a little, “Take off your shirt and recline in the chair.” 

Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and got in the chair.  He was very hyper aware of the fact that Cas was drooling over his very muscled body and chose to focus on that while the procedure happened. 

            “Ready?” Cas asked. 

            “As I’ll ever be.” Dean laughed nervously. 

            “Just focus on me, talk to me, and listen to my voice.” 

Cas started and Dean’s body tensed a little but he handled it.  It was a slow burn, but Cas was right, it didn’t feel like a needle at all. 

            “This isn’t so bad.”  Dean huffed. 

            “See I told you,” Cas smiled, focused on the simple flower.  He needed to focus, because the fact that he was face to face with Dean’s hip bone was terribly distracting, “It’s looking great.  We’re almost done.”

            “Wow that’s quick,” Dean breathed. 

            “Yeah it is,” Cas could tell Dean didn’t really know what to talk about, “So you work out a lot?” 

Dean tried not to chuckle, he didn’t wanna mess Cas up, “You checkin out my hot bod, Cas?” 

            “That’s beside the point.  I see you go running in the morning and the window between our shops is pretty big so it’s hard to miss the routine you do when you get back.” 

            “Oh okay so you’re checkin me out while I work out?”

Cas chuckled, wiping the excess ink from Dean’s skin, “Yes I suppose so.” 

            “I don’t mind Cas, I was peepin in on you too.” 

            “Oh you were?” 

            “Yeah, couldn’t help myself, not after you walked into my shop.” 

Cas laughed and wiped the excess ink for the last time, “Alright you’re done.” 

            “Really?” 

            “Yeah, go on, have a look.” 

Dean got up from the chair, his t-shirt was still tucked in his back pocket.  He stood in front of the mirror.  A simple carnation, with a stem about an inch and a half long was sitting on his right hip.  It was glowing red because the tattoo was brandy new. 

            “Wow, Cas.  It’s beautiful. Thank you.” He said turning to Cas with a small smile. 

            “I’m glad you like it.” 

            “How much do I owe you?” 

Cas shook his head, “First one’s on the house.” 

Dean beamed at him, “Thank you.” He put his shirt back on, “I gotta open shop, but I’ll see you later, okay?” 

Cas was shocked at how determined Dean was about this, “Yeah Dean, see you later.” 

Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and left with a smile. 

-x-

Two days later Sam walked into the flower shop. 

            “Hey Sammy,” Dean said. 

            “Did you get it yet?” Sam asked. 

            “Yeah actually,” Dean said lifting his shirt to show Sam his hip, “It wasn’t bad at all.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Oh wow, dude that looks great.” 

            “Yeah, Cas did a great job.” 

            “Cas did it for you?” he said with a grin. 

            “Yeah,” Dean said smiling without even thinking about it. “What a cutie man.” 

            “You really like him, huh?” 

            “I do.  He’s super down to earth and smiley and amazing.” 

            “Wow okay Dean, didn’t realize you were a hallmark card.” 

            “Shut up.” 

Over the next week Cas and Dean would enter one another’s shops to say hi and hang out.  They had their lunch breaks together and listened to Lucifer tease them.  They constantly flirted and hugged and held hands and Dean always kissed Cas on the cheek when he left. 

One day Dean realized that Cas’ daisies were dying, so he brought over some new ones. 

            “Hey Cas,” Dean said holding the bouqet and walking up to Cas’ desk, “Think it’s time to replace those daisies huh?” 

            “Oh, Dean, you didn’t have to.” 

            “I wanted to Cas,” Dean said removing the old ones from the vase to put the new ones in.  Cas loved how gentle Dean was with the daisies, and all the plants that he cared for, for that matter. 

            “I uh got my tax returns yesterday and was thinking you could give me some new ink.” 

            “Really?” Cas asked, “So soon?  I thought you didn’t like needles?” 

            “I’ve seemed to overcome my fear, especially when you’re the one givin’ me the ink.” Dean said with a wink. 

            “What do you want this time?”  Cas asked standing and pulling Dean towards the tattoo chair by his hand.  Technically the tattoo parlor was closed but Dean always came in when they were doing paper work and stuff. 

            “I wanted a Latin phrase, on the inside of my forearm.  _Fratres, usque as finem_.  It means—“

Cas cut him off, “Brothers, until the end.  I tool Latin all through high school.” 

            “Oh, well Sam got it a while ago and I was thinking that I could get it too.  He wanted me to but I was too chicken before.” 

            “Let’s do it.” 

-x-

Over the next month or two Dean replaced Cas’ daisies whenever they started to die.  Nothing cheered Cas up more and filled him with joy and butterflies when he got to work in the morning to fresh daisies—especially when he knew they were from Dean. 

Dean also got two more tattoos in this time period.  He got his father’s military number in roman numerals in the inside of his right wrist and a set of woods, with a couple of pine trees all coming up from his wrist and onto his left forearm. 

Dean was walking into the tattoo shop with another bundle of fresh daisies to replenish the wilting ones on Cas’s desk.  Cas told him to come in the back door when they shop was closed.  He knew Cas was there because although it was Lucifer’s day off Cas had to stay and do some paperwork and work on a sketch for a client. 

            “Cas?” he said poking his head into the parlor. 

            “In the front Dean!” 

Dean clunked his way into the front of the parlor, he was careful not to scuff the floor with his boots.  “I brought you some more daisies.” 

Cas smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, “Dean, are you losing profit off of this or is there just an abundance of daisies in the world?” 

Dean smiled back, pulling Cas forward a little with a hand on his hip, he thought for a moment before saying, “The second one.” 

Cas smiled up at him, their faces were very close, he took the daisies from Dean and pulled them away and put them in the vase.  “Well thank you Dean.  They’re beautiful.” 

Dean leaned on the wall and crossed one foot over the other.  “You’re welcome handsome.”  Cas blushed and Dean crossed his arms, “Can I set up an appointment?” 

Cas raised an eyebrow, “You want some more ink?”  Cas walked forward so that he was closer to Dean, he rested a hand on Dean’s bicep, “I think you’ve got the ink addiction my friend.” 

Dean smirked, raising only part of his mouth, “Maybe I do.  Or maybe I just like the guy who’s really good at giving them to me?” 

            “Well, I have the rest of the day if you wanna show me the sketch.” 

Dean showed Cas a pentagram design that was technically an anti-possession symbol.  It was one that his dad had also had. 

            “Sam wants to get one too.” 

Cas took his hand and brought him into one of the rooms with a tattooing chair, “Sam can come in tomorrow if he wants.  Lucifer’s free.  So, where do you want it?” 

Dean took his shirt off, “On my chest.” 

Cas looked him up and down.  There was literally no effort in hiding the appreciation that crossed Cas’ face and Dean absolutely loved it.  Cas and Dean hadn’t gone out on any official dates yet but they’d gone out to lunch at least twice a week for the past two months and Dean was sort of counting it in his head. 

            “Alright, let’s get started.” Cas grinned. 

Dean laid down in the chair and Cas went to get his favorite tattoo gun and the black ink that Dean had requested.  He started on Dean’s chest and as he was reaching the half way mark, Dean spoke up. 

            “You know, if it’s easier you can uh, sit on my lap.  For better access.” 

Cas smirked, “Yeah, I think you’re right.” 

Cas set down the tattoo gun and straddled Dean.  He got comfortable, all the while maintaining eye contact with Dean.  He picked up the tattoo gun, leaned down so that his chest was pressing on Dean’s lower torso.  Dean could feel Cas’ breath on his skin. 

Dean was hyper aware of Cas every time he readjusted himself.  Dean knew he couldn’t move because a tattoo was serious, he could get hurt and have a permanent fuck up on his chest. 

Twenty agonizing minutes later Cas is finishing up.  Every time Cas wiped the excess ink from Dean’s tingling skin his pulse raced.  The mixture of pain and the soothing feeling of the cool cloth Cas was using to wipe his skin was overwhelming. 

Finally Cas finished and Dean let out a breath of relief.  The burning was still there but it was fading and Cas hadn’t gotten up from his lap.  Cas set the tattoo gun down and sat up so that Dean could also sit up.  Cas was still on his lap though. 

            “How’s it look?” Dean breathed. 

            “It looks…hot.” Cas chuckled, “It looks really hot.”  He was shaking his head and smiling. 

Dean lifted a hand to frame Cas’ face, “Cas, what?” 

            “What’re we doing, Dean?” he asked curiously, “What have we become?  Are we friends?  More than friends, what?” 

Dean smiled because Cas wasn’t angry and he wasn’t sad, he was genuinely curious, “We’re definitely not friends Cas.  I _really_ like you.  Like a lot.” 

Cas smiled, crinkling his nose, “You do?” 

            “Yeah Cas!” Dean said chuckling, “Why do you think I spend so much time with you?  I still _hate_ needles Cas.  Sure all my new tatts are important to me but I wouldn’t get them if I didn’t know you.” 

            “Oh, wow,” Cas covered his mouth with his hand and smiled again, he couldn’t stop smiling, “Every time you bring me new daisies I melt inside.  Not only do I _really_ like you too but the friendship that we’ve made is super important to me.” 

            “Good, you’re super important to me too.” 

Cas wrapped his arms loosely around Dean’s neck, resting his forearms on Dean’s shoulders. 

            “I am?” Cas asked, his voiced had lowered to almost a whisper.  Dean loved Cas’ voice, it was low and deep and grumbly. 

            “Yes,” Dean smiled, “You are.”  Their noses were almost touching. 

Cas pulled Dean to him, the short distance that it was, and kissed him.  Dean smiled against Cas’ lips and lifted a hand to the back of Cas’ neck to get them closer, as if that was even possible.  The kiss became feverish, and Dean hissed and pulled away.  

            “My chest, it’s sensitive.” Dean breathed into Cas’ mouth and Cas laughed, “Sorry.” 

            “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips and backed him up so that they were both standing and he walked over to Cas’ desk and grabbed a single daisy.  He held it out to Cas, “Will you be my boyfriend Cas?” 

            “Sure thing Dean.” 


	4. Wheels and Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't know how to rollerskate and his boyfriend of four years works at a rollerskating rink. Dean may have fibbed to Cas about being able to skate and has suspiciously avoided skating with him since.

Dean cut the engine in front of the roller skating place down town.  The place was crowded, most likely due to a birthday party.  He grabbed the paper bag lunch from the passenger seat of his baby and walked in. 

            “Welcome to Wheels with Kids!  How can we roll some fun into your life?” he was greeted by an unnaturally gleeful staff worker. 

Dean winced a little and shook his head, “I’m just here to see Cas, he forgot his lunch at home.” 

            “Oh, he’s on the rink right now, you can go grab him if you want.” 

Dean loped over to the rink without saying thank you.  This place gave him the heebees.  It was dark, you couldn’t see, who knew what he could step in.  He stepped over a group of kids putting their skates on and narrowly avoided some single moms. 

He squinted his eyes, he could barely tell who was who under these disco balls.  Finally he spotted his boyfriend on the opposite side helping a group of little girls learn to stop on their skates instead of just slamming into the railings. 

Dean smiled, leaning his forearms over the railing, waiting for Cas to finish his task.  Cas was the only reason he came in here otherwise he’d avoid the place like the plague.  Cas worked here was because it was a family business and it was good money on the weekends. 

When Cas was done helping those little girls he smiled after them and Dean waited for him to look his way.  Dean stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly and sharply, he held up the bagged lunch.  Cas jumped at the noise but smiled when he saw Dean on the other side of the rink. 

Cas skated effortlessly over to him and grabbed Dean’s arms on the railing to stop himself. 

            “You got my message,” he kissed Dean on the nose, “Thank you.  I trust Gabriel didn’t give you too much trouble?” 

Dean shook his head, “I went in through the back and grabbed it from the counter.  He didn’t even know I was there.” 

            “Even better,” Cas took the lunch from him and looked inside, “Ugh, Gabe smooshed my sandwich.” 

Dean was trying not to laugh, “That was actually me.  I sat on it by accident on the way over here.” 

Cas slapped him in the arm, “Dean!” 

            “It was an accident!” 

            “You’re lucky I love you.” 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him forward, kissing him quick on the lips, “You’re damn right I’m lucky.”  He couldn’t tell in this lighting but he was 100% sure Cas was blushing. 

            “My lunch break starts in a couple minutes, wanna skate with me?” 

Dean tensed and shook his head, “You know it’s not my thing.” 

Truthfully Dean had no idea how to skate, and was terrified to learn.  Something with wheels should have a steering wheel, breaks, and an engine.  Humans weren’t meant to strap wheels to the bottom of their feet, that just how it’s supposed to be. 

Cas pouted.  He’d been trying to convince Dean to roller skate with him since they met junior year of high school.  It’s been four years and they’d been dating for three and the man still refused to participate in Cas’ favorite past time. 

Dean sighed at Cas’ pout.  Dean hated disappointing him but he didn’t want to embarrass himself.   He took Cas’ chin in his hand and turned his boyfriend’s face back towards him.

            “Hey, I need to get back to work, Bobby doesn’t even know I left,” Cas gave him a little smile, “I love you.” 

Cas’ smile got wider, “I love you too.  Gabe’s gonna help me move in the rest of my things in tomorrow.” 

Dean smiled as he walked away, “Good, I’m sick of him holding you captive.” 

He could hear Cas’ chuckle all the way out to the impala.  Cas was finally moving in with him and Sam.  He basically lived with them anyways.  Cas spent four or five days out of the week with the Winchesters and two weeks ago Dean finally asked him to move in. 

Gabriel on the other hand was still warming up to the idea that his little brother is moving out, despite the fact that his little brother is also of legal drinking age. 

Later that day Dean picked Sam up from school. 

            “Hey Dean.” 

            “Hiya Sammy.” Dean gave Sam a quick glance before looking at the road, “So Cas’ is moving the rest of his stuff in tomorrow.” 

Sam smiled, “Awesome.  Does he need any help?” 

Dean shook his head, “Gabe’s helping him.” 

Sam frowned at his big brother, “Dean is everything okay?” 

Dean sighed, turning the music off and putting his head on the steering well when they came to a red light. 

            “Cas asked me to skate with him again.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you just tell him you can’t skate?” 

            “Because Sam, that’s how we became friends in high school.  And _that_ lead to him saying yes when I asked him out; I told him I _could_ skate.” 

Sam laughed, “How the hell have you managed to keep it from him for so long?” 

Dean shrugged, “Luck, I guess.” 

-x-

A week later Dean woke up early on his day off.  He opened his eyes to see Cas in front of him, curled into a ball against his chest.  The warmth of Cas’ body radiated through Dean right to the bone.  Cas was so beautiful. 

That’s when it hit Dean, like the time Gabe slapped him in the face with a slab of raw meat; he wanted to make up next to Cas every day for the rest of his little, unimportant life.  Sure, he’d known that since he set his eyes on the kid but just then, in the warmth of their bed, with Cas in his arms?  That’s when Dean was flooded with the overwhelming feeling that he would never let Cas go—he simply couldn’t. 

He got up, and went to make some coffee. 

Cas was enrolled at the university and unfortunately for him, he had a group meeting on this wonderful Sunday morning. 

Sam beat Dean to the coffee maker.  A pot was already made and the younger Winchester was sitting at the island reading the paper. 

            “Hey kiddo, thanks for making coffee.  Cas needs to get up soon.” 

            “I know, that’s why I made it.  I don’t drink coffee, Dean,” Sam said without looking up from his crossword puzzle. 

            “Yeah okay Mr. Vegan.” 

Sam had been into being healthy since he could make his own food.  The kid had been a vegan since his freshman year of high school and he was now a junior.  Sam rolled his eyes and smiled because coffee was perfectly okay for vegans to drink.  He didn’t feel like explaining the health defects that caffeine had on the human body to his brother.  Either way, he made the coffee for Cas anyways.  Sam really loved Cas like family and wanted to show Dean that. 

Dean couldn’t be more grateful for ow his little brother felt about the man he loved. 

Leaning on the counter Dean waved a hand over the newspaper Sam was focused on. 

            “Dean,” Sam whined. 

            “Sammy, hey, eyes on me.”  Dean snapped his fingers. 

            “What?”  Sam looked up at his brother through his floppy bangs. 

            “I wanna talk to you about something before Cas gets up.” 

            “What’d you do?”

Dean huffed, looking slightly offended, “Why would you ask that?” 

Sam deadpanned, “Dean, last time you wanted to talk to me about something without Cas you threw out that sweater he bought you.” 

Dean shrugged, “Okay true, but this is serious, Sammy.” 

Sam watched his brother curiously.  Dean’s fingertips turned white as he squeezed the edge of the counter.  His neck flushed red. 

            “I wanna propose.” 

Dean’s words came out in a whisper and he was afraid that Sam didn’t hear him and he’d have to say it again. 

Sam did hear him and the boy’s face lit up; it was like the sun had just filtered into the kitchen and infected the air with happiness. 

            “Dean, that’s amazing!” 

Dean’s grin split his face in half, “Quiet down would yah?” 

Sam giggled but nodded. 

            “Okay, so I’m gonna need you and Gabe’s help.” 

-x-

It had been almost a month since Cas had moved in with Dean and Sam and he was trying not to freak out. 

Dean was acting weird; he was working late so much more than normal—which is saying something because Dean worked like he was a machine.  Cas could always tell when Dean was lying, and every time he asked Dean how work went or why Dean had to work late, the green eyed man would brush him off. 

Not in an angry way either, but in a nervous, shifty-eyed kind of way. 

It really got odd when Cas decided to ask Sam about it and the kid scampered away like a scared baby deer.  A nervousness had settled inside him and he didn’t know what to do. 

Normally he would talk to Gabriel about it but he had been acting strange as well, so, he decided to call his most rational brother; Michael. 

Cas removed his skates and went into his office in Wheels for Kids. 

When Gabe was given ownership of the place Cas moved up to manager.  Like his two oldest brothers, Michael and Lucifer, Cas wasn’t planning on staying within the family business.  Gabriel planned on running the roller skating joint for as long as he could. 

Cas massaged his forehead with his fingers as he waited for Michael to answer.  The ringing filled his head and swirled around with his nervous thoughts.  It was like a typhoon of emotions and he couldn’t find shelter. 

            “Castiel?  Castiel?! ….Cassie!”  Michael was asking, he had been trying to get his brother’s attention and was about to hang up when Cas was startled out of his thoughts. 

            “Oh!  Sorry Michael, I was distracted.” 

Michael’s calm chuckle instantly calmed him, “I’m guessing that’s why you called?” 

Cas’ sigh echoed through the receiver, “I’m concerned.” 

            “About?” 

            “Dean, mostly.”

Michael laughed, “Aren’t you always worried about him?” 

            “Well yes, but Michael, this is different.  He’s keeping something from me.” 

            “Have you tried confronted him about it?”  Michael could practically feel Cas rolling his eyes. 

            “Yes Michael, several times.  I’ve even tried to talk to Sam but he shut me out just as Dean did.” 

            “What about Gabriel?” 

Cas huffed frustrated, and the phone crackled, “Gabriel is of no help at all.  It’s almost like he’d in on it with Dean.” 

            “Listen Castiel, I don’t think you should worry.  Dean wouldn’t keep something from you unless it was necessary.” 

            “I would like to think so but I can _tell_ Michael.  I’m afraid he miht be seeing someon—“ Michael snorted, it vibrated Cas’ eardrum. 

            “Cassie, if there is one thing that you needn’t worry about it is that.  There is no one in this world in love with anyone as much as Dean is with you.  That boy lives for your happiness.” 

Cas smiled nervously, he stretched out his fingers on his free hand and watched them shake ever so slightly, “Thank you, Michael.” 

He hoped his brother was right. 

-x-

Dean’s ass stung as he hit the rink for the fifth time in a row.  He gripped his head with his hands and growled into his palms.  He was ready to rip his own hair out. 

            “Gabe my ass is so numb that you could stab me with a letter opener and I wouldn’t even flinch.” 

Gabe cringed and skated over to him, “Deano, you’ve already learned to skate normal.  It’s okay if you can’t skate backwards.” 

            “No it’s not okay, okay?”  he grunted as he pulled himself up with the support of the wall behind him, “The proposal has to be perfect.  I just can’t figure out why the backward skating is throwing me for a loop.” 

Gabe crossed his arms and casualy skated around Dean, “You’re scared.” 

Dean snorted, “Pfft, I am not.” 

Gabe rolled his eyes, “Shove your macho act where the sun don’t shine.  You are scared.” 

Dean glared at him but said nothing.  Gabriel thought for a moment, “Who do you trust the most?  What name popped into your head when I asked you that?” 

            “Cas,” Dean replied immediately.  He couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face. 

            “Alright, now close your eyes.” 

Dean’s smile instantly turned into a frown, and his eyebrows furrowed, “Gabe, whatever the fuck you’re planning—“

Gabe interrupted him, “Will you just trust me?” 

            “Fine.” 

            “Close your eyes.” 

Dean glared at him but did as he was told. 

            “Okay, now hold your arms out like you’re going to do a trust fall.” 

            “Gabe—“

            “Ah, ah, Deano, shut up.”  Gabe skated over so that he was directly behind Dean, “Now, pretend that I’m Cassie.  Feel him standing behind you instead of me and skate back towards him.” 

Dean took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax.  Keeping his arms extended he pictured Cas smiling behind him, holding his hands out in case he might fall.  Slowly he shifted backwards, just as Gabe had taught him to skate forwards and this time he didn’t fall. 

            “Haha!  Yeah Deano!  Way to go buddy!” Gabriel says skating around him happily. 

Dean peels his eyes open, smiling from ear to ear but his smile vanishes when he sees the clock on the opposite wall. 

            “Shit Gabe, I needa get home.”  They skate over to the rink’s entrance and take their skates off. 

            “You only need a couple more times to practice for sure,” Gabe assured him, “Then you’ll be set.” 

            “Yeah, thank god.  Cas’ been getting suspicious.  I hate keeping things from him, it feels wrong.” 

Gabe shrugged as he picked up their skates and tossed them in his office.  He was too lazy to put them away in their correct spots and honestly he owned the place so it didn’t really matter. 

            “When he finds out what your secret it is I can assure you he won’t be angry.” 

Dean grinned at his small friend as they made their way outside. 

            “I hope you’re right.” 

The tiny man rolled his eyes, “Of course I’m right yah doof, now get home to my baby brother and make sweet love to him as an apology for getting home late.” 

Dean gagged, “Gabe come on, that’s just weird.” 

Gabe cackled as he got into his car and Dean shook his head affectionately as he plopped himself into the impala and stuck the key into the ignition. 

-x-

**A week and a half later:**

Cas was losing his mind with anxiety.  He was absolutely sure that Dean had been seeing someone else but he had wanted to wait a little longer before he confronted his boyfriend about it. 

Cas was also avoiding said confrontation because he was trying to pretend that the possibility wasn’t really a possibility at all but just his over active imagination.  Unfortunately he didn’t really believe that was so. 

For now Cas decided to focus on the children at Wheels for Kids.  He loved his job, and seeing all of the little kids learning how to skate for the first time was something that would always cheer him up. 

Currently one of the neighborhood children, Andy Gallagher, was having a birthday party; he was turning nine.  It was dinosaur themed and the black light and disco balls had been going for a straight forty-five minutes when he spotted his older brother walk into the roller skating joint.   

That wasn’t weird, Gabriel was the owner.  What was weird however, was that Gabriel was not alone.  Following closely behind his older brother was Dean who looked nervous and jittery, and then Sam, who was hopping behind them as if they weren’t walking fast enough.

Cas was going to skate over to them but he was with a group of children from Andy’s party, plus, he was angry with Dean anyways. 

It wasn’t until the atmosphere of the entire rink changed that Castiel found something to be more than odd.  The birthday music, the original Jurassic Park soundtrack was muted, the disco balls and black light were turned off, and the house lights stayed dimmed to almost complete darkness. 

Nothing happened, none of the children screamed, and not a single parent complained.  Cas squinted towards the large groups of people outside of the rink, were they _smiling_?  Why were they smiling? 

Then, the soft beginnings of Zeppelin’s _Ramble on_ wafted across his eardrums and two spot lights were turned on above him.  One on himself and the other empty on the other side of the rink.    Castiel watched silently and unmoving as Dean Winchester stepped into the second spotlight with an anxious smile on his lips. 

Cas’ breath hitched.  On Dean’s feet were not his usual clunky leather boots but a large pair of roller skates. 

Dean gave him a small smirk and slowly skated towards him.  Cas observed, Dean was a little clumsy at first but after a few sure movements he skated to Cas confidently.  They were now only a couple of feet apart. 

            “Hey Cas.” 

            “Dean wha—“

            “Listen,” Dean interrupted, “I’m sorry I never skated with you before now.  I always said no because I didn’t want to tell you that I didn’t know how.” 

            “But you said..”

Dean shook his head and waved a hand at him, “I know what I said.  I lied because I wanted you to like me, but that’s beside the point.  I haven’t really been staying late at work.” 

Cas’ palms started sweating, “I thought as much, I wasn’t sure wha—“ Dean interrupted him _again._

            “Cas I’m not finished,” Dean basically whispered.  The taller man cleared his throat and skated closer so that he could take Cas’ hands, “I’ve been coming here after hours with Gabriel, and sometimes Sam, so that they could teach me how to skate.  I wanted to skate with you, but I wanted to know how before I did so.” 

Cas gasped without even thinking and his eyes began to tear up, but he took a deep breath and wouldn’t let them spill over. 

            “You, you weren’t,” Cas swallowed, “You’re not cheating on me?” 

Dean’s stomach lurched at his boyfriend’s words and he almost lost his balance on his skates, “What?!  Cas, no!  I’d never do that, I love you.” 

Cas sighed in relief, “I’m so sorry, it’s just you were being secretive and staying out late and Sam was also acting weird and I didn’t want to think you’d do that but I couldn’t think why else you’d be acting so strange.” 

Dean lifted on of Cas’ hands to kiss it gently, “Well you don’t need to worry now that you know I was conquering my fear of riding on wheels that aren’t on a car.” 

Cas smiled up at him and Dean’s throat dried.  He tried to swallow but it was difficult.  This was the big moment, and Dean’s always constant thoughts of self-loathing and worry that he just wasn’t good enough. 

He looked over Cas’ shoulder to see his little brother Sammy smiling so widely at him that he could light up the world and Dean mentally smacked himself; he could do this. 

            “May I have this dance?” Dean asked holding up Cas’ hand and bowing slightly as Stairway to Heaven began to play. 

Cas giggled, “Yes, of course.”  

And so they danced.  Dean was a little nervous at first because it was the first time he was skating in front of anyone other than Gabe and Sammy.  But soon enough tunnel vision ensued and it was only him and Cas. 

They spun in graceful circles, back and forth, Dean spinning Cas and dipping Cas and pulling him backwards and forwards.  They went on for the entirety of the song completely silent, just the moving of their feet on wheels and their arms keeping balance.  They had forgotten about Andy’s birthday party, of Sam and Gabriel, the onlookers were no longer there.  They were so enthralled with one another that Cas didn’t even see his two oldest brothers enter and stand beside Gabriel.  Dean knew that Bobby, Ellen, and Jo had come inside but it wasn’t what was on his mind. 

What was on Dean’s mind however, was the ending lyric to the song that was coming up.  His cue. 

_And she’s buying the stairway to heaven…_

Dean pulled Cas into the center of the rink, both spotlights converged to become one large one around the both of them.  He took Cas’ hand and as graceful as he could, got down on one knee in his skates and pulled a tiny velvet box from his back pocket. 

Cas covered his mouth with his free hand, afraid to speak. 

                “Cas, I know you only moved in a couple months ago, but I’ve been in love with you for four years, and over that time my love for you has blossomed into something that cannot be explained in words, so the best I can do is ask this; Will you, Castiel Novak, do me the pleasure of marrying me?” 

Cas was crying, he couldn’t say anything because his throat had tightened.  He realized that Deanw as waiting for him with a nervous expression on his face so he nodded.  Cas nodded as vigorously as he could, “Yes,” he finally squeaked out, “Yes I would love to marry you.  There isn’t anything I would love more.” 

Dean slid the simple ring onto Cas’ finger, and stood before being immediately being pulled into a kiss with his new fiancé. 

Everyone cheered.  They didn’t even feel a little bad for interrupting Andy’s birthday party.  Andy didn’t care either. 


	5. Salons can be for Dudes too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean always made fun of Sam for going to a hair salon until one day his brother makes him appointment without his knowledge. Not only at the head massages amazing but so is the hairdresser wiNK WINK

The clunk of Dean’s heavy boot on the pavement sounded in unison with the creak of the impala door as he opened it.  Pulling himself from the front seat with a grunt Dean pushed the door shut and puffed up his shoulders in a deep breath.  A chilly autumn wind rustled the leaves on the sidewalk, he tugged his leather jacket snug around his broad shoulders and looked up at the Salon sign in front of him. 

_Hell’s Shades, Heaven’s Sheers._

He could see Cas through the window, happily chatting to a customer in the salon chair Dean normally sat in.  He watched Cas’ quick hands expertly cut and comb, cut and comb.  It was almost hypnotizing.

Dean shook his thoughts back to the task at hand: _go inside._  

It might be a little better if we had some back story—

-x-

**Three Months ago:**

Dean had been cutting his own hair since he could look at himself in the mirror above the sink without standing on his tiptoes.  He used a two on the sides and kept the top at a four.  It was simple and easy, and he didn’t have to pay to get his hair cut every month. 

Sam on the other hand kept his hair at what could be considered almost Tarzan length and religiously went to a salon.  Not a barber, _a salon_.  Dean chuckled at the thought of seeing his massive brother sitting in a tiny salon chair while a woman the size of his leg scrubbed his scalp clean. 

One day when Sam walked into the apartment with his miniscule, aggressively annoying and flirtatious imp like boyfriend, Gabriel, Dean asked him where he’d gone. 

            “I had a hair appointment.” 

            “Yeah Deano, doesn’t he look scrumptious?” 

Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to gag at the tiny man holding his brother’s hand, “Oh, yeah Sammy, lookin’ sharp.  How was the Salon?” 

Sam huffed at the obvious chuckle Dean was trying to hide, “I don’t care what you think Dean, I have long hair, and the salon takes good care of it.  You wouldn’t understand.” 

            “Plus, Cassie gives him a discount.” Gabe chimed in. 

Dean snorted, “She does realize you’re gay right?  I hope she doesn’t think she can get into your giant britches.” 

Sam slapped him upside the head. 

            “You’re one to talk mister Bisexual Bob,” Gabe sneered, “Plus Cassie isn’t a girl he’s my little brother you turd.” 

            “Oh,” Dean said thoughtfully, “I didn’t know you had a younger brother.”

Gabriel shrugged and Sam pulled the smaller man onto his lap as he sat on the couch. 

            “Cas’ super nice and great with a trimmer.  You should go sometime Dean, a good head massage would loosen you up.” 

            “Yeah and yank the stick out of your ass,” Gabe added. 

            “I do _not_ have a stick up my ass.” 

Sam rose and eyebrow and Gabe rolled his eyes.  Sam took out his wallet and tossed Dean Cas’ business card like a Frisbee. 

            “Just think about it.” 

Sam proceeded to watch Dean pull out Cas’ business card and stare at it three days in a row before he called and made an appointment for his brother himself. 

Dean was a under a car at the garage when he felt his phone buzz violently in his pocket.  The vibration caught him off guard and he dropped the wrench he was holding onto his chin.  With an annoyed grunt he rolled himself out from under the car and looked at his phone as he rubbed the bruise that was forming on his jaw. 

He had a voicemail from an unknown number.  Dean sighed, typed in his voicemail password (Sam’s birthday) and listened to it.

_Hello Dean, this is Castiel Novak, Gabriel’s younger brother.  Your brother Sam called and made a hair appointment for you today at five and I was just calling to remind you.  I was told you were at work which is why I am leaving a message.  See you soon, goodbye._

Cas’ grumbly voice faded and a beep signaled the end of the message. 

Sighing again, rather dramatically this time, and pinching the bridge of his nose he stood from the garage floor and looked at his watch.  It was 4:30, he was already an hour into is overtime.  Clocking out he headed to the salon, regrettably, but he did so. 

Dean was a good five minutes late to the salon, and didn’t have to time to shower so he was covered in sweat and grease. 

Dean flinched at the loud bell that rang when he pushed the salon door open.  Hunching his shoulders at the sound he looked around.  The place was pretty empty aside from an old lady sitting under one of those beehive hair dryer things.  There was a man sitting at the front desk reading a cosmo magazine. 

            “Uh, hi,” Dean spoke, his voice was gruff, he cleared his throat, “Um, I have an appointment for five?  I’m a little late, I didn’t exactly know about it until like a half hour ago.” 

The dark haired man looked up from the magazine and locked eyes with Dean.  Dean’s hands began to sweat a little, not because they were jammed into his jean pockets, but because the man’s eyes were _so_ blue. 

A deep chuckled escaped the man’s lips, “You must be Dean, Sam’s older brother.  I’m Cas, and it’s fine, he told me you’d probably be late.” 

Dean smiled shyly, “Nice to meetchya Cas, I gotta say I already like you more than Gabe.” 

Cas smiled widely and ran his fingers through his hair, “Gabriel can be a handful.” 

As Cas stood from his desk and took Dean over to his salon chair Dean looked him over.  He was a well put together man, aside from his hair and five o’clock shadow, which was a little ironic considering the man was a hairdresser.  Dean liked that his hair was messy and disheveled though, it was terribly endearing, not to mention super attractive.

            “So Dean, do you know what you’d like?” 

            “I’m sorry what?”

            “For your hair, how do you want me to cut it?” 

            “Oh!” Dean laughed nervously and blushed, he hoped it wasn’t noticeable, “Uh I usually trim it with a two on the sides and four on the top but uh, you can just wing it if you want.” 

            “Alrighty, have a seat.” 

Dean didn’t think he’d ever felt something better than magic fingers before, until now, that is.  The way Cas massaged his head while he got his hair washed was something only magic could conjure.  Before he could control himself a deep groan of pleasure erupted from his throat. 

Dean felt his cheeks and neck grow warm but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

            “I’m guessing you’ve never had your hair washed?”

Dean hummed an answer.  Cas couldn’t help laughing, mostly because Dean had thoroughly caught the attention of the old woman across the salon. 

When Cas finished he spun Dean around to face the mirror and removed the smock. 

            “What do you think?” 

Leaning forward and squinting into the mirror Dean analyzed his new dew.  It’s a little bit longer on the top and instead of being all one length on the sides it fades from long to short and it looks really fucking good on him. 

            “Wow Cas, I love it, thank you.” 

            “I’m glad,” Cas beamed down at him, “Do you mind if I take a picture for my Instagram?  I use it to promote my business.” 

            “Not at all,” Dean pulled at his collar, “I’m a little grimy from work.” 

            “Trust me, that’s not a problem.  Knowing how the women react to Sam’s photos, you’ll definitely get some positive feedback.” 

Dean rose an eyebrow, “You callin’ me cute, Cas?”

            “I’m calling you more than cute, Dean,” Cas said snapping a photo as Dean gave him his most charming smile, “I’m calling you gorgeous.” 

Dean blushed furiously, “Well, you’re not so bad yourself, Cas.”

Cas rubbed the back of his neck shyly and Dean tossed him a wink.  Loping behind Cas on the way to the front desk Dean gave Cas a nice tip and thanked him again.  Dean couldn’t be sure, but he was almost positive that his smile melted the hairdresser’s knees. 

When Dean got home Sam gave him a giant grin. 

            “Dude, what?” 

            “Oh nothin, just over 200 likes.” 

            “Sammy, what the hell does that mean?”

Dean removed his jacket and looked at himself in the small mirror above the couch, still admiring his hair. 

            “Your photo on Cas’ Instagram, it got over 200 likes.  That’s more than anyone’s ever gotten on there.” 

            “It’s not my fault I got the good genes.” 

Sam tossed a bitchface at him and snorted, “Whatever.  How was it?” 

Dean shrugged, “It was great, you were right.” 

            “I’m sorry what?  I didn’t hear you.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “It was great okay?  That head massage was like sex, Cas is super-hot, and I look fresh as hell.” 

Sam choked on the beer he was taking a swig of, “Did you say that Cas is super-hot?” 

            “Yeah Sam, are you deaf?  He’s a sexy mother fucker.” 

Sam cringed, “Well, he’s gay so go for it.” 

            “Wait seriously?” 

            “Yeah Dean, hello, he’s a hairdresser.” 

            “I didn’t wanna assume.”  Dean mumbled. 

Despite how macho and manly Dean Winchester claimed to be he continued to return Cas’ salon and get his hair done for the next two months.  If Dean could have it his way he’d just go every week and pay for a head massage. 

When Dean’s third visit to the salon came around he wanted to ask Cas out on a date only he was way too nervous and honestly didn’t think he could speak any real words, at least not while he was having his hair washed. 

Dean screwed it up.  Originally he’d had a plan.  He was gonna ask Cas out on a date while he was paying for his hair cut.  Dean shamelessly moaned as Cas massaged his scalp and flirted effortlessly while Cas finished up his haircut but when it came down to paying for his haircut he choked. 

            “Hey Cas, so I was wondering if maybe—?”

            “Yeah?” Cas asked in the middle of Dean’s question, looking up from typing in the price of Dean’s haircut.  Cas locked eyes with Dean beamed up at him and Dean’s entire being completely shut down.  His face flushed and his words got stuck in his throat. 

            “Dean?” Cas’ brows furrowed in worry. 

            “Nevmindshajgjhk.” Dean mumbled out, handed Cas an embarrassingly large tip and stumbled out of the salon. 

-x-

**Current Time:**

Dean hadn’t been to the hairdresser in over a month.  Dean knew he’d made a fool of himself in front of Cas and couldn’t bring himself to go back to the salon.  After a month of moping about and not doing his hair Sam finally convinced him to go back. 

            “Dean,”

Dean looked at Sam around the door of the fridge, “What?” he snapped. 

            “Go get a fucking haircut.” 

Dean slammed the fridge door shut and frowned at his brother as he opened a beer with his pocket knife. 

            “My hair’s fine, Sam.” 

            “Dean your hair is actually falling into your eyes.  It’s never been that long.  You constantly shove it out of your face.  At least cut it yourself.” 

Dean just shrugged.

Sam sighed loudly and gave Dean the face he gave his brother when he thought they should talk.  Dean prepared himself. 

            “Dean, what happened with Cas?” 

            “Nothing okay?” Dean grunted setting his beer on the table a little louder than necessary, “Nothing happened.  I tried to ask him on a date and I chickened out.  I embarrassed myself and scampered outta there like a little girl.  Are you happy?” 

Sam snorted, “Dean are you serious?  Gabe said Cas’ worried sick that he did something to offend you.  He really likes you dude.” 

            “Wait really?” 

            “Yeah Dean,” Sam tucked some hair behind his ear, “Just go talk to him okay?  And get your hair cut you look like a douchebag.” 

            “Shut up, Fabio.” Dean grunted and grabbed his coat off of the coach on his way out the door. 

-x-

_Go inside._

Dean huffed out a sigh again and stepped inside the salon just as Cas’ last customer for the night was paying for his service.  Dean walked in cautiously, he had no idea how Cas was going to react.  When he cleared his throat and Cas looked up at him he hadn’t been expecting to see worry cross the hairdresser’s face. 

                “Dean!” Cas rushed over to him, “Dean, I am so sorry if I did anything wrong I didn’t mea—“ Dean pushed a finger against Cas’ lips to silence him. 

                “Cas you didn’t offend me, I promise.  I’m just an idiot.” 

Dean pulled his finger back and Cas lifted a hand to touch the spot on his lips where Dean’s finger had just been. 

                “I am very confused.” 

Dean smiled sheepishly, “I was nervous because I wanted to ask you on a date but I choked and ran away.” 

Realization now dawned the hairdresser’s features and relief flooded Dean when Cas smiled. 

                “Oh, well I would have said yes if it makes you feel any better.”

Dean blushed but returned the smile, “It makes me feel a lot better.  Think I could get a haircut?  Sam says I look like a douchebag.” 

Cas chuckled and reached up to run his fingers through Dean’s thick hair. 

                “I think you look different.  Very ‘I don’t give a fuck’ type of vibe.  I’ve got time, come on.” 

Dean followed Cas to his chair just like he had those three times before.  It was like riding a bike.  Falling back into a rhythm that he didn’t even know he missed so much.  Feeling Cas’ fingers rub into his scalp released a tension inside of Dean that he hadn’t known he was holding.  His entire body relaxed and a breath that he felt like he’d been holding in for a month came free. 

Cas chatted with Dean as he cut the older Winchester’s hair.  Although they discussed the gap of time that had been squeezed between them because Dean had been too much of a chicken to speak with him, they spoke like they’d known one another for a life time. 

Leaning in front of Dean so that they were eye to eye, Cas brushed excess hair from the green eyed man’s collar bone and shoulders.  He never broke eye contact with Dean. 

Swallowing rather loudly, Dean spoke, “So uh, you wanna go on a date with me, Cas?” 

Cas smiled and let out a breath.  Dean felt it on his cheeks. 

                “I would love to, Dean.” 

                “Phew, great.” Dean smiled relieved and grabbing Cas by the collar he pulled the hairdresser forward and kissed him. 

Cas had been taken by surprise at first but melted into the kiss, moving forward to straddle Dean’s lap in the salon chair.  Dean smiled into the kiss when Cas sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around the blue eyed man’s waist. 

They pulled apart to see the old lady from the last time he was there staring at them through the window of the salon.  They both turned red and laughed into one another’s chests. 

                “I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” Dean asked, “Round six?” 

                “Sounds wonderful.” 

Dean gave Cas a really nice tip. 


End file.
